


По морю, по звездам

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychological Trauma, Selkie Lance (Voltron), Selkies, of epical proportions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: В этих двух мирах Лэнс — селки, оборотень-тюлень, который может становиться человеком, скидывая шкуру. В одном мире он взял шкуру с собой в космос. В другом ему не так повезло.Или: комедия ошибок/трагедия положений с участием двух Китов, двух Лэнсов, двух тюленьих шкур и одной большой неизбежности.





	1. 1А — 2Б

**Author's Note:**

> Классическая легенда про селки звучит примерно так: рыбак увидел, как на берег выбрался тюлень, сбросил шкуру и превратился в прекрасную девушку. Пока она сушила волосы на камнях, рыбак спрятал эту шкуру у себя дома. Вскоре девушка спохватилась и начала искать шкуру, но не смогла найти. Рыбак предложил ей помощь, и девушка согласилась пойти с ним, стала его женой и родила ему детей. Много лет спустя однажды в шторм ветер сильно тряхнул хижину рыбака, и спрятанная шкура выпала из укрытия. Расстроенная предательством, женщина забрала шкуру и детей и вернулась в море. 
> 
> Для современного человека шкура в этой легенде олицетворяет прежде всего сексуальное согласие.

Говорят, когда произошел Большой взрыв, пространства не было, поэтому он произошел сразу везде.

Все каменные планеты и вода на них сложились из обломков погибших звезд.

Человеческая кровь солона, потому что мы родились в море.

Каждый из нас — матрешка космологических концепций. Место Большого взрыва. Звездная пыль. Капля в море.

Лэнс ощущал это на своей шкуре каждый божий день.

**1а.**

У Лэнса случались всякие дни: плохие, хорошие и просто ужасные. Но тот день, когда он с утра продрал глаза в пустынной хижине своего извечного соперника, потом провалился в пещеру с гигантским синим механическим львом и на этом же льве надрал задницу стремным фиолетовым захватчикам из дальнего космоса, был вне конкуренции. Решить бы только еще, в какой категории.

— Надо же, мы его уделали! Уделали! — орал Пидж, чуть не выдергивая у Лэнса волосы.

— Ты худший пилот на свете! — возмущался Кит.

— Лэнс, чего от нас хочет этот лев? Чтобы мы летели дальше? — требовал ответа Широ.

— Меня сейчас вырвет! — стонал Ханк. — Причем прямо на тебя!

И всем им что-то было нужно от Лэнса.

— Так, нет, — твердо сказал Лэнс, почувствовав, в каком направлении это все развивается. — Прежде чем мы хоть куда-то полетим, нам нужно вернуться на Землю!

— Где нас, скорее всего, обстреляют ракетами, — мрачно заметил Широ.

— Вот именно! — подтвердил Кит. — Надо же выяснить, откуда прилетел этот долбанный лев!

— Во-первых, он не долбанный! — возмутился Лэнс. — Он очень красивый и классный!

(Ему показалось, или лев одобрительно замурлыкал?)

— ...Во-вторых, мы должны вернуться! Одна ночь — еще куда ни шло, но у меня такое чувство, что мы минимум неделю прогуляем! Я не готов к такой долгой разлуке!

— К разлуке? — удивился Ханк. — Ты про Дженни Шейбон?

— Про кого? — не понял Лэнс. — Нет, я про… — тут же он оборвал себя, вспомнив, с кем находится. — Я про мою косметику! Я не могу без моей косметики! Без моей _маски для тела_!

— Что?! — рявкнул Кит.

— Серьезно, Лэнс?! — возмутился Пидж. — Даже я… даже девчонки в Гарнизоне могут обойтись недельку без масок!

— Погоди, Лэнс, не может быть, я же отлично помню, как мы… — Ханк нахмурился, но Лэнс начал делать ему страшные движения бровями. — А! — Ханк переменился в лице. — Ты об этой маске! Да, ребят, он правда без нее не может. Серьезно. Надо возвращаться.

Широ, нахмурившись, переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Потом как будто принял решение.

— Поворачивай, Лэнс.

...Их действительно обстреляли ракетами, поэтому Лэнс не чувствовал себя слишком виноватым из-за того, что Синий лапой проделал дыру в крыше общаги.

Косметику он положил прямо в шкуру: надо же было ее в чем-то нести. А так заодно и маскировка.

— Он еще и шубу с собой прихватил! — возмущенно воскликнул Пидж. — Мех животных использовать неэтично!

— Она мне от мамы с папой досталась! — гордо заявил Лэнс, бесцеремонно роняя шкуру в углу рубки (ничего с ней не сделается).

Между прочим, правду сказал.

***

Океан шепчет, зовет, проникает в сны.

Вселенные переплетаются, словно пальцы любовников, словно струи течения. Где-то счастье, где-то горе.

**1б.**

В другом мире, очень похожем на тот, где Лэнс вынужден был сражаться с галра, оберегая от них свою тюленью шкуру, он последний раз видел ее лет в десять.

Именно столько ему было, когда шкуру украли.

Украли по его собственной глупости: не надо было прятать ее на пляже, когда решил поиграть с человеческими детьми. Потом, кстати, Лэнс не мог вспомнить даже, во что они играли. Носились по белому песку до темноты, хлестали друг друга прутиками — это помнил хорошо. Потом в городке выше по берегу, за мысом, замерцали огни, и дети начали расходиться. А Лэнс — тогда его еще не так звали — побрел к своему тайнику, увязая в мелкой гальке отяжелевшими от непривычных усилий ногами.

И ничего там не нашел. Пусто.

Он обыскивал пляж, пока окончательно не стемнело, а потом просто плакал, размазывая по щекам слезы.

Шкурка была такая хорошая; еще детская, белая, но уже начавшая понемногу превращаться во взрослую. Мама говорила ему, что у него самый красивый мех в косяке. Да Лэнс и сам так думал.

Когда он снимал ее, он всегда старался не запачкать, сворачивал аккуратно, придавливал камнями.

И теперь шкурки нет. Ее кто-то забрал, и больше Лэнс ее не увидит.

Но этого не может быть. Не может. Почему какая-то глупая шкура забрала у него право быть собой?!

Он вбежал в море, сперва по колено, потом по пояс. По щекам текли слезы. Лэнс бросился вперед, в волны, горячим лицом, думая, что они расступятся перед ним. Но волны давили на него, поднимали вверх, не давали нырнуть, и вода была слишком соленая, слишком холодная, слишком царапучая, она щипала его дурацкие человеческие глаза и заливалась в его дурацкий человеческий нос.

Волны не пускали его, выкидывали на берег. Начинался прилив.

Лэнс заревел совсем в голос, когда его босые стопы царапнули гальку у берега. Рев сотрясал тело, его скручивало кашлем, воздуху не хватало.

И тогда его обхватили знакомые руки.

— Сыночек… — прошептала мама. — Ты звал меня? Что случилось, капелька моя?

Лэнс ничего не мог сказать ей, у него не хватало воздуха.

— Дыши со мной, — сказала мама. — Все будет хорошо.

Но Лэнс знал, что ничего больше хорошего не будет. Что может быть хорошего, если он не сможет вернуться домой? Никогда-никогда?

До этого за все десять лет своей жизни Лэнс никого не ненавидел. Но того, кто украл его шкуру, он возненавидел страстно.

Вцепившись пальцами в мягкий мех материной шкуры, спадающий с ее плеч, он поклялся себе, тогда же, сквозь слезы, что прикончит подлого вора. Разорвет его горло — или разрежет заточенной раковиной, если слабым человеческим зубам такое не под силу.

И заберет шкуру назад. Сколько бы времени это ни потребовало.

**2а.**

— Ребят, я не смогу быть мужественным… то есть смогу, конечно, потому что это просто фигура речи, но… я девушка, — заявил (а?) Пидж, поправив очки.

Лэнс только и мог, что разевать рот, словно выброшенная из воды рыба.

— Ну да, — сказал он. — А я — тюлень-оборотень.

Пидж, кажется, обиделась.

— Она правда девочка, — Широ улыбался почти по-отечески. — Я встречал ее еще до отлета на Керберос.

— Я тоже догадался, — кивнул Кит.

Тоже с улыбкой.

Уф, ну и свинство, что он так улыбается и не Лэнсу… тьфу, что он так улыбается! Какое этот идиот вообще имеет право улыбаться!

— Мне это давно стало ясно, — с гордостью заявил Ханк.

— Мне сказали мыши, — добавила Аллура.

— А предполагалось, что она мальчик? — удивился Коран. — Вы, земляне, такие затейники! — в последней фразе звучало одобрение.

Тут Лэнс принял решение, о котором потом задним числом очень жалел.

— Я тоже правда тюлень-оборотень! — заявил он. — У нас вся семья такая!

— Лэнс! — прорычал Кит.

— А я из семейства токийских гулей, — серьезно кивнул Широ.

— Что?! — Лэнс аж подскочил. — Как ты так долго выдержал в космосе, вам же свежее мясо нужно… ну, типа вообще часто?!

Все переглянулись.

Широ вздохнул.

— Я пошутил, Лэнс. Гулей не бывает.

— Еще как бывает, мой кузен встречался с одной из них, пока она ему ухо не откусила! — возразил Лэнс.

— Спасибо, Лэнс, как бы я жил дальше без этой информации, — Ханка аж передернуло. — В жизни теперь не поеду в Японию!

— Это было не в Японии, это было в…

— Так, стоп! — Пидж чуть ли не тряслась от злости. — Лэнс, кончай издеваться! Я тут вам серьезный секрет раскрываю, между прочим!

— Так я тоже — серьезный секрет! Ханк, скажи им!

— Лэнс совершенно серьезен, — послушно подтвердил Ханк.

— Знаете что! — Кит вскинул руки. — Я пойду тренироваться! Позовите меня, когда вы кончите придуриваться и начнете обсуждать стратегию!

Он вылетел за дверь, а поэтому уже не слышал, как Лэнс, задетый за живое, начал требовать, чтобы ему дали стакан воды и пошли с ним к нему в комнату, он сейчас всем продемонстрирует, как превращается.

Да и на самой демонстрации не присутствовал.

— Так вот что ты имел в виду под маской для тела, — сказал потрясенный Широ, когда Лэнс превратился обратно.

— Да, хорошая игра слов, правда? — проговорил Лэнс с гордостью, стряхивая с плеч влажную шкуру.

— Я подумал, что ты имеешь в виду лекарства, просто стесняешься, — все еще удивленно произнес их бравый лидер. — Поэтому не возражал, чтобы мы вернулись. Тебе нужно обязательно держать шкуру рядом с собой?

— Нет, не обязательно, — Лэнс потер затылок, смущаясь. — Ну, это не жизненная необходимость… Я думал оставить ее на Земле, с родителями, если меня пошлют в космос. Просто не успел. Понимаешь, мне спокойнее, когда я знаю, что с ней. Ну и еще есть обстоятельства… личного характера… когда шкура может пригодиться.

— Вау! — Пидж потыкала шкуру пальцем. — Можно мне взять у тебя анализ крови!

— Нельзя! — рявкнул Лэнс.

— Ну всего капельку, а?

— Постой-постой, — нахмурился Широ. — Что-то я не понимаю. Если на Земле существуют селки и эти… гули… как вышло, что в двадцать третьем веке, со всеми нашими камерами и компьютерами, мы ничего о вас не знаем?

Лэнс надулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Во-первых, что значит «нашими» камерами и компьютерами? Многие великие изобретатели были из магменьшинств! Во-вторых, на все тайные народы с давних пор наложено защитное заклятие! О нас нельзя узнать никак иначе, как только услышать от самого тайного народа или увидеть своими глазами. Да и то... На всех заклятье действует с разной силой. Бывают такие люди, которые увидят, как вервольф превращается, и спрашивают, а куда делся тот парень и откуда взялась эта симпатичная собачка.

— А камеры…

— А камеры нас не берут! И фотографии тоже.

Широ и Пидж отвлекли Лэнса настолько прочно, что он даже не обратил внимания на отсутствие Кита. И жалел потом об этом очень сильно, потому что податливость к древнему защитному заклятию у того оказалась феноменальная.

***

Говорят, вселенные рождаются каждую секунду.

Если им повезло с законами физики, они продолжают существовать. Если нет — то схлопываются.

Но, поскольку время — это математическая условность, внутри такой существующей очень недолго вселенной могут возникнуть галактические империи и разразиться войны.

В общем-то, то же самое касается и человеческих отношений.

Некоторые люди притягивают друг друга в разных вселенных. Если условия подходящие — они сходятся. Если же с этим не так повезло...

**2б.**

Та ночь на пляже была последней, которую Лэнс провел с семьей.

Они все вышли из воды, чтобы утешить его: и мама с папой, и дяди с тетями, и кузины с кузенами. Они гладили Лэнса по волосам, украшали его ракушками, пели ему. Принесли ему рыбу, которая почему-то показалась ужасной на вкус.

Не было только его старшего брата. А все потому, что он отправился в опасное плавание на другой конец острова, туда, где жила Вероника. Лэнс тогда об этом ничего не знал.

Поэтому, когда по пляжу заскользили лучи фар, Лэнс страшно испугался. Он подумал, что это пришли человеческие рыбаки и заберут всю его семью. Он не хотел, чтобы их забирали люди, даже если самому Лэнсу в море уже не вернуться.

Но мама сказала: «Все в порядке, не бойся».

По откосу, поскальзываясь на катящихся из-под ног мелких камушках, спустилась его сестра.

Лэнс редко видел Веронику: она уже много лет не жила со стаей. Но узнал сразу. Сложно не узнать, когда она так похожа на него самого! И на маму с папой, конечно.

Когда Веро решила уйти, мать с отцом чуть не порвали с ней всяческие отношения.

«Еще бы поняла, — сказала мать, — если бы кто-то спрятал твою шкуру! Но сама! Добровольно!»

Веро сказала: «Глупо иметь вторую форму, ма, и не использовать ее. В Америке есть целые косяки, которые живут и на Земле, и под водой. Да и вода с каждым годом все грязнее».

«В Америке они могут делать, что хотят, а здесь я еще храню наши традиции!»

В общем, Веро все-таки ушла, и изредка воссоединялась с косяком только во время зимней охоты — и то не каждый год. И вот теперь, когда с Лэнсом стряслась беда, мать все-таки позвала ее.

У Лэнса от этого застрял комок в горле. Дошло вдруг по-настоящему, что все эти песни и объятия, — все это прощание. И теперь он будет, как Вероника. Один.

Веро обняла Лэнса, обдав незнакомыми резкими запахами суши.

— Пойдем, братишка, — сказала она. — Обещаю, все не так плохо, как сейчас кажется. Может быть, мы даже еще вернем твою шкуру. Дадим объявление...

— Не внушай ему ложную надежду! — воскликнула мать, прежде чем Лэнс успел обрадоваться. — Чтобы человек вернул шкуру по доброй воле? Никогда такого не бывало!

Лэнс сразу же понял, что мама права. Он слышал десятки страшных историй о том, как люди силком женились на селки, пряча, иногда даже уничтожая их шкуры. Во всех этих историях селки (как правило, девушки) освобождались, только если находили шкуру сами.

Вероника резко выдохнула и обняла Лэнса.

— Даже если и не получится, — сказала она ему на ухо, — на суше тоже интересно.

Лэнс очень-очень хотел ей поверить. Он уже устал страдать. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так плохо.

Поэтому он изо всех сил попытался улыбнуться и сказал:

— Да, спорим, я им всем здесь на суше покажу, как надо правильно охотиться!

— Обязательно покажешь, — улыбнулась ему Веро.

Но при первом же случае Лэнс обязательно выучится стрелять. Он знал, что у людей есть оружие, которое бьет далеко. Он научится не промахиваться. Может быть, такое оружие будет лучше ножа из раковины.


	2. 3А — 4Б

**3а.**

Как-то, в редкие минуты ничегонеделания в общей комнате отдыха, Лэнс завел разговор о том, как кто отдыхает.

— Вот моя семья знает в этом толк! — гордо заявил он. — Раз в год все взрослые берут отпуск, и мы отправляемся в Аргентину! И две недели там только валяемся на пляже и не делаем больше ни-че-го!

— Круто, наверное, — сказал Ханк, закидывая в рот порцию очередного своего творения, похожего на поп-корн.

— В Аргентину? — Кит нахмурился. Когда-то он мечтал побывать в Буэнос-Айресе. — Погоди, две недели на пляже? И вы даже не ходите смотреть достопримечательности?

— Какие в Аргентине достопримечательности? Море — вот главное, что там есть.

— Какие достопримечательности?! — Киту показалось, что он ослышался. — Там же космический центр имени Жуана Перейру, героя, погибшего в первой экспедиции к Юпитеру! Там копия «Антареса», первого прототипа межзвездного корабля, в натуральную величину! И ты еще называешь себя пилотом!

— Одно дело пилот, другое дело — ходок по туристическим местам! — уязвленно ответил Лэнс. — Да и как бы я туда попал без документов?

— Как ты умудрился въехать в Аргентину без документов?!

— Не только я, вся семья, — с гордостью заявил Лэнс.

— Прямо вся? — ехидно спросил Кит, скрестив руки на груди. — Включая твою бабушку Марию?

— Да ты что, бабушка была главной заводилой! Она бы первая возмутилась, если бы мы решили въехать в страну как нормальные люди! Это семейная традиция!

— То есть у вас все — нарушители закона, — подвел итог Кит.

— Сказал парень, который угнал мою машину, — заметил Широ, этот предатель.

Ханк и Пидж захихикали с видом людей, уже знавших эту историю. Ну точно, предатель.

— Ты просто не умеешь правильно отдыхать, — заметил Лэнс с улыбкой чеширского кота. — По-твоему, хороший отдых — это еще больше тренировок.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Кит, хотя отлично понимал, что нужно быть выше этого и просто не поддаваться на провокации Лэнса.

Как-то он умудрялся каждый раз залезать ему под кожу.

— Докажи, — Лэнс приподнял бровь. — Хоть раз в свободное время не ходи на тренировку.

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Кит. — Я в спортзал.

Ханк и Пидж снова захихикали.

Совершенно без всякой связи с подколами Лэнса в следующий раз, когда у Кита появилось свободное время, он решил провести его в бассейне Замка. На сей раз, слава всем богам, один.

Не то чтобы оказаться запертым вместе с Лэнсом в лифте было так плохо, в том-то и проблема! Кит отлично помнил, как приятно было вместе выбираться оттуда, хотя Лэнсова неспособность следовать простейшим инструкциям его раздражала.

Кит иногда даже слишком подробно вспоминал, как голые плечи Лэнса прижимались к его плечам, когда они поднимались вместе по шахте лифта. И как Лэнс тяжело дышал рядом с его ухом. И как они потом летели вдвоем по вентиляционной шахте, как по горке в парке аттракционов, а восторженный вопль Лэнса отражался от настенных панелей.

В этот раз Кит добрался до бассейна без приключений. Он даже вовремя вспомнил, куда свернуть, чтобы выйти на палубе с нужным вектором гравитации, и не смотреть потом на бассейн, подвешенный у потолка (зачем нужно это эшеровское пространство, Кит так и не выяснил — точнее, не понял объяснения Корана).

Правда, бассейн оказался уже занят.

Кит понял это не сразу: зеленовато-голубая, словно на Земле, вода казалась гладкой и спокойной. Свет многочисленных ламп дробился в прозрачной призме бассейна, превращаясь в игру калейдоскопических картинок. Не бассейн, а произведение искусства.

Идиллию нарушала только тряпка, лежащая на бортике.

Подойдя ближе, Кит нахмурился: тряпка оказалась ужасно знакомыми голубыми купальными шортами.

Что за… где тогда Лэнс?

Словно в ответ на его мысленный вопрос, Кит заметил длинное коричневое тело, скользящее у самого дна. Сияние подсветки искажало его, меняя пропорции, но Кит отшатнулся, как ошпаренный: меньше всего он хотел подглядывать за обнаженным Лэнсом.

Или… или хотел?

Злой непонятно на что и напуганный непонятно чем, Кит пулей вылетел из бассейна.

До вечера он думал только о том, что мог бы, вообще говоря, просто присоединиться. Что тут такого?

Или даже раздеться самому — вроде бы так положено по правилам хорошего тона, да? Чтобы Лэнс не чувствовал себя неловко. (Ха. Лэнс-то, похоже, не чувствовал себя неловко ни единого дня в своей жизни.)

После ужина Кит подстерег Лэнса на выходе из столовой и сказал:

— Слушай, я сегодня заходил в бассейн, когда ты был там.

— Да? — удивился Лэнс. — Я тебя не видел.

— Я сразу же ушел, — торопливо заверил его Кит. — Давай ты в следующий раз будешь плавать в шортах, как цивилизованный человек?

Лэнс, кажется, обиделся.

— Как цивилизованный, значит? Ничего, что это мой естественный вид?! Меня таким природа сотворила!

Кит сжал зубы. С одной стороны, Лэнс правда ничего криминального не сделал. С другой стороны, а если бы вместо Кита вошли Пидж или Аллура? Им было бы как минимум неприятно.

— Надеюсь, ты по _естественной_ нужде прямо в бассейн не ходишь? — бросил он.

И тут же пожалел о своих словах. Вышло слишком резко.

Вот теперь Лэнс точно обиделся: ноздри у него раздулись, он резко выпрямился, словно стараясь нависнуть над Китом, и даже оскалился.

— Ты меня совсем за животное держишь?! Я, между прочим, ни слова не сказал о том, что ты галра!

— Наполовину галра! — Кит аж задохнулся. — Ты считаешь, что все галра — звери?!

Неужели наконец прозвучали обвинения, которых Кит опасался с самого начала?

— Не больше, чем такие, как я, по-видимому, — огрызнулся Лэнс и ушел с крайне оскорбленным видом.

И что это, квизнак побери, значило?

***

Какая картинка всплывает в голове у человека, если ему говорят «солнечное утро над океаном»?

Примерно такая: штиль, волны еле шевелятся. Солнце висит над горизонтом низко, далеко тянутся тени от каждого камня, от каждой пальмы на берегу. Вода прозрачная до самого дна, сверкает, словно драгоценность. Можно рассмотреть каждый камень, каждую веточку кораллов, каждый кустик водорослей. Стайки рыб весело резвятся в воде — кормятся. На синем небе белые комки мохнатых облаков. Влажный песок еще холодный, не успел прогреться с ночи. Лениво перекликаются уборщики и владельцы киосков, обихаживающие пляж. Им вторят чайки-охотницы.

Лэнс представлял другое.

Медленно светлеет вода, словно в баночку с черной краской пролили белую. Ненадолго ее верхний слой вспыхивает розовым — затем все делается зелено-голубым, прозрачным. Глазам, привычным к полумраку, немного больно. Мелкая живность, на которую охотится рыба, меняется: кто-то опускается ко дну, кто-то поднимается к поверхности. Золотой свет ласкает дно, загоняя в норы морских ежей. Вода наверху становится теплой, и если вынырнуть, то над головой больше не темное небо, иногда с пятном света — тюлени близоруки — а другие медузы, белые, закрывающие солнце. Это хорошо, когда они закрывают солнце, потому что вода в верхних слоях иной раз разогревается так, что невозможно в ней двигаться, и надо нырять ниже, к самому дну, чтобы охладиться.

Понадобилось много лет, прежде чем ему удалось свести эти две картинки воедино.

Еще труднее было помнить: другие видят только половину моего мира.

**3б.**

Лэнс втянул в себя воздух и занес руку. Постучаться. Просто постучаться, он ведь сам всегда говорил это — самый простой выход и есть самый верный. Всего-то и нужно, что соприкоснуть костяшки пальцев с металлом двери, и…

Дверь отъехала в сторону очень резко, еще до того, как Лэнс успел преодолеть свой ступор.

Вроде бы космические двери повинуются автоматике. Их нельзя в гневе распахнуть или нерешительно приотворить, они двигаются всегда с одинаковой скоростью. Но у Лэнса возникло отчетливое ощущение, что дверь распахнулась именно резко, даже рывком.

Может быть, потому, что он увидел на пороге Кита, и у него были такие глаза…

— Чего тебе?! — Кит почти оскалился.

— Ты меня услышал? — поразился Лэнс.

— Шестое чувство, — буркнул Кит.

— Стой, у тебя уже… гены начали проявляться?!

Теперь Лэнсу показалось, что Кит правда его убьет, чем-то таким глаза полыхнули.

— Слушай, я не в том смысле! Я… я хотел с тобой поговорить. Сказать, что мне все равно, что ты галра, и все такое…

Кит закатил глаза.

— Да, я понял уже, вам все равно, полная толерантность и принятие. Все сказал? Можешь катиться.

— Это не толерантность! — возмутился Лэнс. — Это… слушай, я был, считай, инопланетянином с десяти лет! Не то чтобы я хотел сказать, что знаю, как ты чувствуешь, но… скорее всего, примерно знаю! Ну или в первом приближении. Где-то как-то. И если хочешь знать, от того, что ты не совсем человек, мне лично как-то даже легче.

— Да, теперь ты можешь списать на это все, что тебе в моем характере не нравится, поздравляю, — Кит попытался закрыть дверь, но Лэнс подставил ногу.

— Знаешь, чувак, я уверен, что полно галра с гораздо более приятным характером, чем у тебя! Ты — это ты, и ты мне нравишься, не-заставляй-повторять-это-второй-раз-потому-что-не-скажу!

Теперь Кит смотрел на Лэнса ошалело.

— Не в смысле нравишься как нравишься, — тут же поправился Лэнс, отчаянно краснея, — а просто! Ты не так уж плох, несмотря на то, что был настоящим гадом в школе, но с моей стороны тоже не айс столько лет таить обиду, и вообще, тебе тоже несладко было. И вот когда мне было десять, мне очень хотелось, чтобы ко мне кто-то подошел… как друг! И считай, что я для себя десятилетнего стараюсь! — по лицу Кита поверх удивления промелькнуло разочарование, и Лэнс торопливо поправился: — Но это не в смысле, что мне на тебя плевать! Как раз не плевать, я про это и говорю, ты мой друг, наверное, и вот…

— Я смотрю, я тебе для поддержания диалога не нужен? — Кит ухмыльнулся.

— Не включай сарказм! — Лэнс помахал рукой. — Не положено включать сарказм, когда тебе изливают душу!

Кит неожиданно сделал шаг в сторону.

— Что?

— Тебе нужно приглашение? Проходи и расскажи, как ты был несчастен в десять лет и почему ты из-за этого чувствуешь со мной духовное родство.

— Иди в задницу!

Но приглашение Лэнс принял. Не стоять же в коридоре.

Дверь закрылась, и над обоими повисла неловкость. Разговор, конечно, прервался, нечего было и думать его возобновить. Лэнс с любопытством оглядывался.

Комната Кита ничем не отличалась от его собственной комнаты, разве что Лэнс наклеил себе на стены фотографии планет, на которых довелось побывать, а Кит ничего подобного не делал. Зато у Кита на встроенном в стену письменном столе лежала стопка бумаг и карандаши.

— Это что, бумага? — обрадовался Лэнс. — Откуда взял?

Кит начал открывать рот, но Лэнс уже перебил его:

— Неважно! Давай в «Морской бой»! Я соскучился по земным играм, а ты?

Партия в «Морской бой» быстро перетекла в болтовню о том о сем — например, чем Коран укладывает усы и почему им до сих пор не встречались женщины-галра; может быть, все галра гермафродиты? («Надеюсь, что нет!» — Кита аж передернуло, и Лэнс, не зная, что сказать, сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.)

И только потом, когда темы иссякли и в замке автоматически погасло дневное освещение — можно было включить вручную, но никому из них не хотелось, — они сидели на полу, привалившись головами к постели Кита, и Лэнс рассказывал. Так было проще: глядя не на Кита, а на мерцающий синий ночник в углу над кроватью. Без деталей — потому что он не хотел, чтобы Кит поставил под сомнение его психическое здоровье.

— Когда мне было десять, мне пришлось уехать от родителей. У нас была большая семья, и вдруг я остался только с Вероникой — это моя самая старшая сестра. Маме даже не позвонишь. Мы жили сначала в Аргентине, потом в США. Я не знал языка…

— Постой, я был в Аргентине, — перебил его Кит. — Там тоже испанский.

— В Аргентине немного другой испанский. Плюс моя семья говорила… на своем диалекте. Мы, можно сказать, местные жители. Очень местные.

— Ясно… — пробормотал Кит. Чувствовалось, что он сделал какой-то свой вывод. — И поэтому нельзя было позвонить?

— Да, не было телефона. Другие ста... племена, бывает, заводят современные дома и технику, но мама в это все не верила. И вот ты представляешь: мне десять, я не умею читать, говорю с жутким акцентом, который никто не понимает, и мне нужно носить одежду, а она страшно чешется и бр-р! — Лэнс поежился. — Хотя одежда — это еще ничего. Вот обувь...

— Постой! — Кит обернулся к нему. — Ты же поступил в двенадцать лет в Гарнизон! Там довольно сложная программа. А ты говоришь, что в десять даже читать не умел!

Лэнс закусил губу. Как объяснить это… когда не находишь места нигде и думаешь: нельзя в воду — так лететь бы облаком, лететь бы птицей! Потом смотришь на звезды и думаешь, что этот океан больше земного океана, больше небесного океана. А Вероника, такая строгая, такая логичная, такая неумолимо человечная, пододвигает к тебе миску с ненавидимыми хлопьями и молоком, а потом говорит: «Смотри, малец, я выбрала тебе с алфавитом. Хочешь лететь к звездам — нужно понимать язык, на котором говорят те, кто строит звездные корабли».

Лишь потом Лэнс понял, что она не имела в виду английский.

— Мне легко даются цифры, — ушел он от ответа. — То есть я, конечно, не на уровне Пидж и Ханка, но это потому, что математика как наука меня особо не интересует. Плюс, мы переехали в Штаты, потому что Веро работала на Гарнизон, и ей дали место там в Академии. Она параллельно и сама училась. Она ведь заочно все заканчивала, уже работая. При ней как-то совестно было не стараться. Я и старался.

Помогло то, что у селки память в целом лучше: разум привык ориентироваться в трехмерной среде. А еще Лэнс с детства запоминал все легенды и сказания племени. Это очень помогло, когда пришлось зазубривать массу не связанной логически информации. Но сказать все это Киту Лэнс не мог.

Должно быть, у Кита и так уже сформировался стереотипный образ бедных детишек из третьего мира, учебой пробивающих дорогу… ну и пусть. По сути это правда. Но бедность Лэнса никогда не беспокоила: по меркам людей морские племена и вовсе жили нищенски, так что в детстве Лэнс воспринимал их с Веро быт как роскошный. Хуже одиночество. Хоть выйди на улицу и криком кричи. Хоть расскажи всем и каждому. Не поверят и не поймут.

— Нам помогали! — быстро добавил Лэнс. — Веро познакомилась с людьми… — с другими селки, выбравшими жить полностью или частично как люди. — Было много хорошего. И вот… в общем, я не буду никогда на тебя держать злость за то, что ты не принадлежишь к титульной нации.

Кит улыбнулся.

— Впервые при мне человечество назвали титульной нацией.

Лэнс услышал эту улыбку в голосе и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. А Кит, оказывается, смотрел на него тоже.

Их взгляды встретились — а расстаться уже не смогли.

**4а.**

Но есть и мир, где пляжи Аргентины навсегда остались для Лэнса и его семьи не памятником страшного раскола, а островом счастливых воспоминаний о цепочке длинных прохладных дней под низко нависшим облачным небом, на пустынных галечных пляжах, где иногда, превратившись в человека, можно было отыскать осколки индейских наконечников стрел.

В этом мире, как и в том, другом, паладины иногда болтали по вечерам, предлагая по очереди темы. Только разговоры выходили смешнее.

— Ладно, ладно, — Кит поднял руки в знак того, что сдается и согласен участвовать. — Мой вопрос… Что или кого вы больше всех ненавидите?

Все переглянулись, и Кит торопливо добавил:

— Заркона или других галра не предлагать!

— Типичная для Кита тема, — вздохнул Ханк.

— Почему же, очень хорошая, — как всегда, поддержал Кита Широ. — Мы состоим не только из положительных эмоций.

— А я разве говорю, что плохая? Я говорю, что типичная.

— Нормальная тема, — согласился Лэнс. — Например, я ненавижу выдр!

— Что-о?! — Пидж даже очки приподняла, чтобы взглянуть на Лэнса получше. — Лэнс, как можно их ненавидеть? Они же милые! Они спят, держась за лапки, чтобы их не отнесло друг от друга течением!

Кит только ухмыльнулся. Он-то надеялся на старую-добрую разборку «трекки против фанатов “Звездных войн”» или «пицца с ветчиной против пиццы с ананасами», но так тоже неплохо.

— Да-а! — Лэнс неожиданно взвился, и Кит с удивлением понял, что тот воспринял вопрос совершенно серьезно. — Это маленькие лицемерные монстры, которые превратили свою милашечность в оружие! Это… гребаные хладнокровные убийцы! И насильники! Вы знаете, что они показывают своих детенышей более сильному хищнику, чтобы тот убил детеныша, но пощадил мать?! И они убивают и насилуют маленьких тюленят, просто потому, что могут — серьезно, я сам видел!

Лэнс аж задыхался, на бледном лице особенно отчетливо проступили веснушки.

У Кита аж сердце заколотилось. Как это похоже на Лэнса — принимать близко к сердцу такие вещи! Как это… (Кит даже не мог подобрать подходящего эпитета; он просто знал, что это неравнодушие и делает Лэнса Лэнсом — вместе с его желанием связать свитера для арузианцев, например).

Пока Кит загонял умиление вглубь себя, чтобы не показать, насколько на самом деле очарован этим проявлением эмпатии к тюленятам, остальные паладины среагировали неожиданно для Кита.

То есть… они вроде как среагировали правильно, но почти гипертрофированно — как будто издевались над Лэнсом. Неужели никто больше не понял, что Лэнс не придуривается?

Или… Или Лэнс все-таки пошутил?

— Ох, прости! — Пидж приняла самый виноватый вид. — Я не знала… больше не скажу про выдр ничего хорошего!

Ханк выразился еще резче:

— Пушистые подонки!

— Какой ужас! — подпевала им Аллура. — И ты правда видел это собственными глазами? Сколько тебе лет было?

— Сам я был вне опасности, — сказал Лэнс с мрачным видом (ага, значит, не шутил), — но и поделать ничего не мог.

— Лэнс… — сидевший рядом с Лэнсом Широ положил руку ему на плечо, затем обвел всех паладинов внимательным взглядом. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что никому не обязательно делиться с нами тем, о чем некомфортно вспоминать? И если эта тема — триггер для кого-то еще, может, мы не будем…

— Нет, Широ, я сам виноват, — перебил его Лэнс. — Давайте продолжим. Только, правда, лучше пусть все остальные расскажут про что-то несерьезное, типа ананасы на пицце.

Ну вот.

Кит уже совсем ничего не понимал.

**4б.**

Возвращаться на Землю было странно. Словно опять выбраться на сушу из воды. Или нырнуть в воду, когда привык к суше… Нет, сложно сказать.

Лэнс упал в объятия Вероники, радуясь, что она жива и не веря этому.

— Как семья? — спросил он ее первым делом.

— Не знаю, — Вероника устало покачала головой. — Я только один раз за всю войну выбралась из-под прикрытия щита. Мне удалось вернуться назад по подземной реке, но до моря я не добиралась.

Увидев, как вытянулось лицо Лэнса, Вероника сжалилась, погладила его по щеке.

— Да что им сделается? Галра не обстреливали океаны. Наоборот, теперь, когда нет людей, чтобы загрязнять воду и вылавливать рыбу, им живется привольно.

Говоря это, Веро, судя по всему, испытывала смешанные чувства. Лэнс ее очень понимал. Ему было горько и печально, что погибли люди; и одновременно он чувствовал почти облегчение, что теперь море вздохнет спокойнее. Хоть и покинул это море давно, хоть и не мог туда вернуться.

В первый же свой выходной Лэнс попросил в Гарнизоне легкий флаер и сгонял на берег Мексиканского залива. Кит хотел было с ним, но Лэнс отговорился — это личное.

Логически Лэнс знал, что мало шансов увидеть здесь кого-то из своей семьи. Они сейчас далеко. Либо у берегов Аргентины, либо мигрировали к побережью Канады, либо еще куда.

Но все же он заплакал, как велела легенда, омыл лицо и позволил воде смешаться со слезами. И стоял, вглядываясь в горизонт, ожидая, не плеснет ли знакомый хвост. Но видел только голубую дымку там, где вода сливалась с небом.

А потом пришла пора возвращаться.

— Не нашел своих? — спросил Кит вечером, когда Лэнс остановил ховербайк у старой хижины Кита.

Как ни странно, она уцелела под бомбежками галра, только прохудилась крыша. Редкие пустынные дожди испортили припасы и оборудование, что еще оставались в домике. И все-таки Кит не намеревался бросать отцовское наследство: едва у них появилось свободное время, он набрал в городе стройматериалов от разрушенных домов и пригнал сюда.

Лэнс ему завидовал. Хорошо считать своим домом точку на карте!

— Не нашел, — сказал Лэнс ему.

Кит не очень умел утешать, но все-таки положил руку на плечо Лэнсу. Потом еще подумал и обнял его. Потом еще подумал — и поцеловал.

Кит редко инициировал близость вне спальни, и Лэнс дорожил каждым из этих проявлений нежности. Все поцелуи были разными на вкус. Этот напоминал воду в просвеченной солнцем коралловой лагуне.

— Ты знаешь, что мы… я… твоя семья тоже, да? — спросил Кит искательно.

Лэнс ему улыбнулся:

— Конечно, знаю.

И чтобы показать, что он правда знает, он вызвался помочь Киту разобрать вещи в подвале. Кит сказал, что многое он не трогал со смерти отца. Нужно было хотя бы посмотреть, что еще годится в дело, а что смело можно выбрасывать.

В подвал дождевая вода тоже пробралась. Она пролилась в углу между половицами и попортила стопку коробок. В одной, верхней, в беспорядке лежала одежда: там Кит когда-то порылся, чтобы найти для Широ штаны и рубашку. Теперь большая часть этой одежды пропахла плесенью и безнадежно отсырела. Лэнс безжалостно сунул все в здоровый пластиковый мешок.

Во второй коробке оказались детские книжки, тоже попорченные влагой. Но все-таки Лэнс улыбнулся, глядя на «Стеллалуну» и на белую обложку «Книги без картинок». Может быть, их еще можно спасти? Он слышал, что на черном рынке сейчас хорошие детские книжки очень неплохо стоили. Значит, их осталось мало. Можно передать в госпиталь или в какой-нибудь детский садик…

Лэнс вытащил несколько верхних изданий — и наткнулся на что-то мягкое. Что-то очень знакомо мягкое. Как если бы предложили выбрать мамину щеку на ощупь из десятка женщин…

Под выцветшим томиком «Гарри Поттера» лежала знакомая Лэнсу до последней шерстинки белая шкурка. Порядком истрепавшаяся, покрытая кое-где пятнами чего-то черного — нефть, деготь? — тоже изрядно отсыревшая, но, конечно, ничуть не пострадавшая от сырости.

Лэнса как будто окунули в кислоту с головы до ног.

Как будто он увидел тут, в ящике, высохшую мумию ребенка.

Как будто он увидел в нем свой собственный труп.

Время остановилось.

В голове жила одна только мысль — вот, значит, что. Вот, значит, как.

Кит спустился в подвал, наверное, часа через два. А может быть, через десять минут, Лэнс не знал.

— Лэнс! Ты там не заснул?.. А, надо же, — Кит подошел, положил Лэнсу руки на плечи. — Моя старая шкурка! Я нашел ее на пляже в Аргентине, в тот год, когда отец меня отправил пожить к дяде с тетей... Папа потом так возмущался, когда ее у меня увидел.

— Почему возмущался? — спросил Лэнс механическим тоном.

Неужели отец Кита знал?

— Потому что наверняка браконьеры убили тюлененка и бросили шкуру на пляже… Видишь, она бракованная, мех уже начал меняться. Надо было сдать в полицию, а не вывозить из страны. Н-да, ну и побило же ее… Как думаешь, выкинуть, или на шапку сгодится?

Лэнс вцепился в шкурку обеими руками.

— Знаешь, — сказал он негромко, — почему бы нам не освежевать тебя и не сделать шапку из твоего скальпа?

— Ты чего?

Лэнс все-таки рискнул обернуться и посмотреть на Кита.

Он вроде бы даже пока не обиделся, просто недоумевал.

Шкурка висела в руках Лэнса неживым грузом. Не откликалась. Он все это время, пока сидел здесь, пытался понять, сможет ли ее надеть. Не сможет. Она на него и не налезет. Она рассчитана на мальчика — или тюлененка, — не на почти что взрослого парня. Живи Лэнс с родней в океане, он бы уже нашел себе подругу и они бы растили своего первого детеныша.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Лэнс со всей серьезностью и верой в то, что говорит. — Ненавижу.

— Какого хрена…

Лэнсу никогда не удавалось качественно ударить Кита на тренировке. Но здесь удар — обычный хук в челюсть, без наворотов — прошел, потому что Кит не ждал подвоха.

Кит упал на бетонный пол и больше не поднялся.

Проверив, что он дышит, Лэнс выбрался из подвала по приставной лестнице — с трудом, потому что не мог выпустить шкурку из рук. Миновал тесную комнату, бросив равнодушный взгляд на две тарелки с лапшой и сэндвичи с сыром, поставленные Китом на стол. Переступил порог и зашагал вдоль единственной пыльной дороги, прижимая шкурку к груди. Прочь из дома, прочь из отношений с Китом, из всего, что придавало смысл его возвращению на Землю.

Где-то в миле от хижины он позвонил Широ: пусть проверит, как там его названный брат. Вдруг у него сотрясение. Для лидера Вольтрона это лишнее.

***

Ты идешь по пыльной, выжженной солнцем дороге. Ты хорошо знаешь эту дорогу; она ведет в сторону Гарнизона. Или, может быть, от него. Смотря в какую сторону идти.

Можно ведь идти в разные стороны, да? Это называется свободный выбор.

Свободного выбора у тебя как раз и нет, думаешь ты. Проклятые обычаи селки. Проклятое все.

Хуже всего, что в одной части черепа бьется: «Он просто не знал».

А в другой: «Ну и что?»

Это «ну и что», конечно, перевешивает. Так и должно быть.

Впрочем, по большей части ты не думаешь ни о чем.

Ты щуришь глаза. Тонкая высокая фигура как будто идет тебе навстречу. Колышется, колеблется в жарком мареве. А может, это глаза слезятся от пыли.

Конечно, просто пыль.


	3. 5А—5Б

**5а.**

Кит поклялся себе, что не будет больше выручать Лэнса из ситуаций, в которые тот завлек себя собственной глупостью и дурацкой манерой флиртовать со всем, что дышит. Пару раз он даже чуть не исполнил эту угрозу. Например, когда Лэнс решил, что симпатичная инопланетянка приглашала его хорошо провести вечер, а на самом деле вербовала в полотеры для официального приема на Р-рагосе. Когда Лэнс связался с ним по коммуникатору, Кит поржал и оставил Лэнса пахать сутки уборщиком — мол, ему только полезно.

Потом выяснилось, что сутки на Р-рагосе длятся семь лет, и выручать все-таки пришлось. Лэнс пошутил, что если бы после семи лет ему бы выдали красавицу-жену, как в Библии, он бы, может, и согласился. Пидж дала ему подзатыльник и напомнила, что там парню вообще-то пришлось отпахать четырнадцать, а через семь лет ему навязали старшую сестру избранницы.

Другой раз Лэнс совершенно правильно интерпретировал предложение инопланетной красавицы: она в самом деле звала его заняться «действиями, связанными с продолжением рода». Вот только заключались эти действия в том, что она должна была отложить яйца в Лэнсов живот.

И был еще случай, когда его продали в бордель…

Короче говоря, Кит, как и всегда, обнаружил, что стойко и постоянно нарушает обещания, данные самому себе по поводу Лэнса. Вроде обещания не глазеть на его ноги в обтягивающих джинсах.

Однако в тот раз, когда Кит впервые подержал Лэнсову идиотскую шкуру в руках, ему можно было не упрекать себя в малодушии: Лэнс попался, для разнообразия, не по своей глупости, а по глупости похитителей. Так что и спасти его Кит мог с чистой совестью.

— Нет, серьезно, как можно было перепутать тебя и Аллуру? — раздосадованно спросила Пидж в коммуникатор.

— Честно говоря, я польщен! — заявил голос Лэнса в наушнике Кита. — При всех моих прелестях до Аллуры мне далеко!

Мысленным взором Кит отлично видел их Синего/Красного паладина: в его воображении тот сидел в капитанском кресле пиратской лоханки, буквально растекшись по сиденью и положив длинные ноги на пульт управления.

— Ну не знаю, Лэнс, — еле сдерживая смешок, вступила Аллура. — Если бы не твои ужасные уши, ты бы вполне напоминал алтейца. Только индриантъенстлей не хватает.

— Чего?

— Индриантъенстлей. Сенсоров квинэтссенции. Они у нас под глазами.

— А! Так вот как они называются!

Тем временем Кит закончил прорезать баярдом дыру в боку пиратского корабля и забрался в коридор.

На него тут же начала действовать корабельная гравитация — а вот воздух из коридора резко улетучился. Кита это не беспокоило: Лэнс заверил его, что запер часть пиратов в трюме, а часть в оружейной — оба отсека герметично изолировались. Но если кто и остался неучтенным, Кит не собирался их оплакивать.

— Налево или направо? — спросил он, обрывая веселый щебет Лэнса и Аллуры: Лэнс спрашивал, пойдут ли ему алтейские придворные наряды и красят ли алтейцы ногти.

— Направо, — буркнула Пидж.

Идти далеко не пришлось: пиратский корабль, переделанный из старого галранского грузовоза, большими размерами не отличался. По дороге Киту никто не встретился. Наверное, Лэнс в кои-то веки не погрешил против истины и действительно умудрился запереть всех пиратов.

...Лэнса схватили на союзной планете, куда они прилетели по приглашению местного правителя. Аллура и Широ застряли на переговорах, Кит вынужден был подпирать стену там же (Широ припряг его как действующего Черного паладина), пока остальная троица плюс Коран развлекались на ярмарке.

Там-то Лэнса поймали в местном аттракционе — чем-то вроде комнаты страха. Он поначалу даже не сопротивлялся, думая, что это часть развлекательной программы. Очухался уже на пути в камеру пиратского корабля. Быстро вывернулся из захвата пиратов, сбежал на мостик, заблокировал остальной экипаж и связался с паладинами. Пидж и Ханк были недовольны, Кит и Аллура — счастливы. Переговоры выдались скучными донельзя.

Правда, быстро выяснилось, что одного Кита хватит за глаза. Да можно было и без него обойтись. Пидж даже предложила оставить ситуацию развиваться своим чередом и дождаться, пока Лэнс окажется в смертельной опасности, чтобы Красный за ним сам прилетел. Но тут уже воспротивился Лэнс: «Я не собираюсь торчать здесь три дня, пока не начну умирать от жажды!»

— Удивительно, — сказал Кит, стоя уже перед дверью рубки. — Если эти пираты такие нерадехи, что даже Лэнса удержать не могли, как они надеялись поймать Аллуру?

— Три раза ха-ха, — сухо отозвался Лэнс.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — вздохнула Аллура. — Когда Лотор предал нас и разорвал альянс, он был очень… разгневан, что я отказалась перейти на его сторону. С такой наградой за мою голову неудивительно, что за дело взялись все подряд.

— Эй, магнит для межгалактической шушеры, — рявкнул Кит. — Ты там одет? В смысле, в скафандре? Тут коридор разгерметизирован, я сейчас дверь взломаю.

— Во-первых, да, на мне доспехи, я думаю, поэтому нас и перепутали с Аллурой. Во-вторых, ты, животное, не надо дверь ломать! Мы потом передадим корабль Сопротивлению, чем меньше он погромлен, тем меньше Мэтту и Ко придется его чинить. Давай я тебе с пульта открою.

— А ты разобрался? — недоверчиво спросил Кит.

— Кит, я сам этот люк блокировал! Ничего сложного!

Ожидаемо, разблокировать люк у Лэнса все-таки не получилось. Кит уже хотел разнести его своим баярдом, но на помощь пришел Ханк и проинструктировал Лэнса, что нажимать на пульте у этой модели грузовозов.

— Мой герой! — когда дверь открылась, Лэнс попытался повиснуть на шее у Кита, но тот не поддержал его кривляния, и Лэнсу пришлось опереться на него в томно-нелепой акробатической позе. — Спасибо, ты почти не опоздал! Мне даже не успело надоесть тут сидеть!

— Отлично, могу оставить еще на часок, — Кит развернулся.

— Нет-нет! Ты не туда идешь!

— Что значит, не туда? Выход там. Или ты правда вознамерился остаться тут?

— Нам нужно в оружейную, — сообщил Лэнс таким тоном, словно это Кит тут был неразумным капризным дитем.

— Туда, где ты запер десяток разъяренных пиратов?

— Ну, скорее пяток… Понимаешь, там моя шкура.

— Что?!

— Моя шкура. Они ее забрали. Я должен ее вернуть.

— Зачем ты ее потащил с собой на ярмарку? — удивился Ханк в наушнике.

Кит тоже хотел бы это знать. Он бы даже спросил, если бы зубы не скрежетали от раздражения.

— Там был конкурс! На лучшее меховое манто! Кстати, мы с ней победили.

Кит закатил глаза.

— Не хватало мне еще ввязываться в драку из-за твоего мехового манто!

— Да ладно, — Лэнс компанейским жестом обнял его одной рукой за шею. — А то тебе не зудит ввязаться в драку по любому поводу!

— Нет, — отрезал Кит и направился назад по коридору, к той самой дырке.

Перебьется Лэнс без этой шубы пару квинтетов, пока Сопротивление не очистит корабль.

— Стой-стой, подожди, ты серьезно уходишь?! — встревоженно завопил Лэнс и кинулся за ним.

— Кит, ты правда что ли? — спросила Пидж в наушнике. — Лэнс идиот, но сегодня он не виноват… почти.

— В самом деле, Кит, — мягким тоном поддержала Аллура. — Я знаю, ты раздражен, но вряд ли эти пираты представляют серьезную угрозу для вас двоих… К тому же, когда-то их все равно придется выпустить оттуда.

Кит нахмурился. Чего это они? Опять, наверное, какие-то фишки социального взаимодействия, которые он не до конца понимал. Или над ним подшучивают.

— Да не, Кит так шутит, — уверенно сообщил Ханк. — Он в жизни не заставит Лэнса бросить шкуру в чужих руках, это не его стиль.

Черт. Кит никак не мог обмануть ожидания Ханка, это все равно что пнуть щенка. Пришлось с рыком разворачиваться.

Хотя странно, что даже Аллура, обычно не одобряющая лишнее насилие и лишние риски, тоже поддерживает идею драки из-за шубы. Но они с Лэнсом вообще сблизились после фиаско с Лотором — может, это она так выказывает свое расположение.

Когда пираты прилегли неаккуратной кучей на полу оружейной, а шкура оказалась в руках Кита, он в упор не мог понять, что в ней такого особенного. Ну да, красивая: серовато-коричневая, с темными пятнами. Шерсть на шкуре короткая, хотя и подлиннее замши, с серебристым отливом. Очень мягкая, Кит это чувствовал даже сквозь перчатку доспехов. Но это правда была просто шкура, как Лэнс и сказал. Даже не пальто, в лучшем случае заготовка на пальто: намечены два рукава, капюшон и разрез в подоле, как будто кто-то начал вырезать детский рисунок плаща-макинтоша и бросил на полдороге. В общем, так себе фамильное сокровище. Но кто такой Кит, чтобы судить? Он отказался отдать материнский кинжал даже под угрозой проигрыша в войне…

— Держи, — сказал он, пихая шкуру в руки Лэнсу. — Раз ты жить без нее не можешь.

Лэнс посмотрел на Кита очень странным взглядом — глаза с поволокой, рот приоткрыт. Как будто за спиной у Кита распахнулось окно, выходящее на красивый морской пейзаж.

Кит даже обернулся, но за спиной ничего не было, кроме стены оружейной с оплавленными следами недавнего боя.

М-да, ну и дорога же Лэнсу эта меховая рухлядь.

Как позже оказалось, Кит ошибался на этот счет: на самом деле Лэнс спал и видел, как бы от своей меховой рухляди избавиться. Буквально через два дня Кит рано утром нашел ее небрежно брошенной в кают-компании.

Накануне Кит уходил спать последним. Вставал он раньше всех из обитателей Замка, не считая даже Широ: тот еще не до конца оправился после плена у Хаггар, и потому спал дольше, иногда даже часов до семи по замковому времени. Значит, выходило, что Лэнс после отбоя опять пробрался в кают-компанию, сидел, закутавшись в шкуру, смотрел алтейские мелодрамы и жрал ханковы печенья в три горла.

Кит хмыкнул и встряхнул шкуру, ожидая, что на пол посыпятся крошки. Но крошек не было. Вместо них из складок шкуры выпала бумажная роза.

Кит нахмурился, разглядывая цветок. Может быть, ночью Лэнс общался здесь с Аллурой? Может быть, он сложил это для нее?

Кит сразу представил, как они сидят на этом куске меха, лицом друг к другу, и улыбаются. Между диванами поднята туба голоэкрана, на нем крутится какой-то фильм. Но ни Лэнс, ни Аллура не смотрят на голоэкран...

Из ниши в основании дивана выбрался робот-уборщик, попытался схватить цветок — тот, очевидно, вписывался в параметры мусора. Кит придержал автомат ногой, не давая навести порядок. Нагнулся, подобрал розу. В складках что-то синело: розу сложили из исписанного листка.

Конечно, не стоило это читать. Послание наверняка предназначалось Аллуре.

С тяжелым сердцем Кит снова положил розу на шкуру и слегка задрапировал ее складкой, как была. Либо Лэнс, либо Аллура вспомнят, что оставили тут это все, и заберут.

**5б.**

Реакция на любые события со временем меняется. Такова жизнь. Сегодня ты не тот, что вчера, а завтра будешь не тем, что сегодня. Неудивительно, что и опыт прошлых дней ты оцениваешь иначе.

В день первый Лэнс не плакал. Он ввалился в комнату Вероники, которую она делила с еще одним офицером-аналитиком, прижимая шкурку к груди. Стоял, моргая, весь в пыли, пока Вероника не затолкала его под душ. Прямо в одежде, со шкуркой вместе.

Потом она сказала ему, что надеялась, мол, от воды шкурка оживет и сольется с Лэнсом. Но шкурка осталась такой же, как была: безнадежно короткой и непригодной для жизни. Неудивительно. Шкурка принадлежала не Лэнсу, а десятилетнему мальчику, которым он был когда-то.

Это все равно как найти в холодильнике отрезанную у тебя десять лет назад руку, приставить ее и надеяться, что она приживется.

Кстати о приставленных руках.

В первый день Широ позвонил в холодном гневе (который изо всех сил старался не показывать), спросил Лэнса, что у них с Китом произошло и когда можно ожидать, что Лэнс вернется к своим обязанностям.

— Мне нужно три дня, — вытолкнул Лэнс из сведенного спазмами горла.

Широ, видно, хотел возразить, но Вероника забрала телефон из немеющих пальцев. Остатка их разговора Лэнс не слышал.

До разговоров ли, когда вся жизнь калейдоскопом перекладывается перед тобой? Когда ты вдруг понимаешь, что ты сам — не ты. Когда то, что ты считал само собой разумеющимся, частью тебя, вдруг оборачивается предательством?..

На второй день Лэнс разрыдался. Как ребенок, безутешно, истерично, вжимаясь лицом в колени Вероники. Она гладила его по волосам.

Когда рыдания немного утихли, Вероника тихо сказала:

— Лэнс… я не говорила тебе, потому что ты не готов был это услышать. Но тебе не кажется, что тот, кто украл твою шкурку, был не виноват? Он просто увидел интересную вещь на пляже и унес ее, потому что думал, что она ничейная, — Лэнс вжался в колени Вероники сильнее. — Тем более, раз выяснилось, что он и сам был ребенком… Кто виноват, так это наши родители. Они могли бы научить тебя… объяснить… организовать безопасное место, где ты держал бы шкурку под охраной. Даже если бы ты оставил ее в ячейке супермаркета — уже никто бы не взял!

Слезы продолжали литься, безучастные к словам Вероники. Да, Лэнс в глубине души все и сам понимал. Вероника ведь когда-то познакомила его с другими семьями селки, живущими на два мира — с Альваресами и с Коннелами. Альваресы хранили шкурки в домашнем сейфе. Коннелы, жившие победнее, устроили укрытие в полузатопленном гроте, куда никак нельзя было пробраться с суши, и даже из-под воды — только если ты отличный пловец или умеешь пользоваться аквалангом. Ни у кого из них не похищали шкурку последние три-четыре поколения, как они гордо рассказали Лэнсу.

Но даже если и так...

Все это не меняет факта, что это Кита Лэнс хотел убить в детстве. Это про него думал, что разорвет его зубами, если не сможет достать ножа. Застрелит из пистолета, если не получится подобраться близко.

На третий день Широ позвонил опять.

Он держался совсем по-другому, очень осторожно, ласково, словно с тяжелобольным. Предложил взять еще неделю отдыха.

Лэнс сперва хотел отказаться. Потом согласился.

Приходили остальные. Вероника, очевидно, все им рассказала. Лэнс не возражал. Что уж теперь таить.

Ханк переживал, что Лэнс ему ни словом не обмолвился, все держал в себе. Пидж предложила взять шкурку в материнскую лабораторию и попробовать ее исследовать. Может быть, удастся заставить ее подрасти.

Лэнс вцепился в шкурку и чуть было на Пидж не зашипел.

Аллура просто обняла его и поцеловала в щеку.

— Ты тоже потерял свой мир, — тихо сказала она. — Извини. Я и не поняла…

Про Кита никто из них не говорил.

На четвертый день Лэнс съездил с Вероникой к морю и опустил шкурку в воду прибоя. Ничего не произошло.

Они пытались вызвать свою семью, но никто к ним не явился — соленый ветер зря слизывал слезы с их щек. Может быть, их косяк откочевал далеко от прежних мест. Может, все-таки погиб во время нашествия галра. Может, больше не считал Лэнса и Веронику родней. Как тут поймешь?

На пятый день Лэнс вернулся к работе над оборонными системами Земли, по-прежнему избегая Кита и остальных.

На шестой он получил от Кита старомодное письмо в конверте, где Кит немногословно извинялся и говорил, что слагает с себя пост Черного паладина. Потому что он не может представить, чтобы Лэнс теперь согласился с ним работать. Если Черный лев не примет Широ обратно, придется искать еще кого-то.

Письмо было краткое, по делу, но ничуть не сухое. Лэнс отчетливо представил, как Кит ерошит волосы, ходит туда-сюда, бьет кулаком в стену, пока вымучивает каждую строку. Сердце болело, ужасно болело, но Лэнс просто не мог…

На седьмой день Лэнс разыскал Кита.

Тот пока был в своей новой вольтроновской форме: видно, доделывал дела, перед тем как объявить, что уходит. Лэнс поймал его в полупустом ангаре, в пересменок. Кит стоял с чек-листом в руках, осматривал один из новых истребителей. Почему этим занимался он, а не один из инженеров, Лэнс понятия не имел. Может, им надо было подсчитать количество крыльев?

— Ты почти такой же хороший Черный паладин, как Широ, — сообщил Лэнс сразу же, потому что, если бы он не начал с этого, у него не хватило бы духу закончить.

Кит вздрогнул. Медленно обернулся.

— Лэнс, я… — начал он. У него были широкие круги под глазами. — Если бы я знал, я бы никогда!.. У тебя есть полное право меня ненавидеть, но, пожалуйста, поверь...

Он все это написал в письме, но начал говорить так отчаянно и спутанно, словно забыл, что уже перенес все эти слова на бумагу. Словно один взгляд на Лэнса автоматически вытолкнул из него этот поток слов.

— Я тебя вовсе не ненавижу, — продолжил Лэнс, перебивая его. — Было бы проще, если бы ненавидел. И… ну, доверяю. По-прежнему. Это не изменилось. Я правда понимаю, что ты не виноват. Это просто такое дурацкое совпадение.

Было больно видеть, как недоумение на лице Кита смешивается с облегчением, даже недоверчивой радостью. Было тяжело глушить эту радость.

— Просто… Вероника тебе не сказала? Селки всегда тянет к тем, кто похитил их шкурку. Это закон природы. Может, я никогда тебя и не любил. Может, это все древняя магия. Я… я не могу так рисковать.

Лэнс теперь терял себя дважды: десять лет и неделю назад. Если все, что случилось у них с Китом, — морок, то, оставаясь рядом, он упускал последние шансы когда-нибудь понять, кто же такой он сам. Здравый смысл диктовал только одно решение, и за эту неделю Лэнс твердо решил следовать именно здравому смыслу. Но до чего же тяжело это давалось!

Лэнс знал, что теряет то, что могло бы быть между ними, безвозвратно. Нельзя просто так сделать перерыв, а потом продолжить с прежнего места. Такое работает только в сериалах.

Кроме того, пока Лэнс будет думать, Кит неизбежно найдет себе кого-то еще. Вот Джеймс Гриффин с ним явно заигрывает. Или Акша.

Лицо Кита снова закрылось, побелело.

— Я уложил твои вещи, — сказал он. — Могу отдать Веронике.

— Отдай сразу мне, — изо всех сил превозмогая себя, Лэнс положил руку Киту на плечо. Оно было твердым и теплым под пальцами. — Нам нужно постараться остаться друзьями. Понимаешь? Чтобы работать вместе в Вольтроне. Ты нужен всем, и я не позволю тебе уйти из-за меня.

— С моей стороны проблем не будет, — господи, этот взгляд нужно объявить вне закона.

Лэнс кивнул. Все, что он еще мог бы сказать для облегчения ситуации, все шутки, которые он придумывал вчера два часа и записывал в блокнот, чтобы не забыть, — все застряло в горле.

Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, и вдруг услышал сказанное тихо, хрипло, словно сквозь сдерживаемые слезы:

— Я буду для тебя всем, чем захочешь.


	4. 6А—6Б

**6а.**

Лэнс, похоже, не ценил свою шкуру совсем: мало того, что использовал ее для свидания с Аллурой, так еще и разбрасывал повсюду!

В следующий раз Кит увидел этот кусок меха поздно вечером квинтета через два, когда они с Мэттом задержались в тренировочном зале. Обычно Кит так поздно занимался один: удобно, спокойно. Самое время осмыслить произошедшее за день, расслабиться хорошенько…

Не то чтобы он выгонял всех, кто пытался к нему присоединиться, но все постоянные обитатели Замка довольно быстро усвоили, что в это время суточного цикла тренажерный зал резервируется за Китом, и его уединения не нарушали. Вот только Мэтт понятия не имел об этих неписанных нюансах: он жил тут как гость, пока шло большое совещание с лидерами Сопротивления перед предстоящей крупной операцией. Поэтому он заглянул в зал, пожаловался на бессонницу, выразил радость от того, что увидел Кита, и попросил научить его «каким-нибудь крутым мечниковским фишкам» — все это секунды за две.

Мэтт иной раз неприятно напоминал Киту Лэнса, но учеником оказался на удивление толковым. Он даже показал Киту несколько интересных приемов с посохом, которые при желании можно было приспособить для длинного меча.

В общем, продуктивный вышел вечер. Несмотря на неожиданную компанию, Кит выходил из тренировочного зала в лучшем настроении, чем заходил.

И надо же: шкура Лэнса валялась прямо у дверей, перегородив коридор! На ней сверху лежала какая-то бумажка.

— Что это? — удивленно захлопал глазами Мэтт. — Вы охотились на космических тюленей?

— Почему на тюленей? — не понял Кит.

И тут же догадался, что шкура, видимо, тюленья. Он видел тюленей только на картинках в книжках, даже в зоопарке как-то не довелось.

— А, — Кит тут же исправился. — Это Лэнсова. Он вечно ее везде бросает.

— Погоди-погоди… тюленья шкура принадлежит Лэнсу? — Мэтт переводил взгляд с Кита на шкуру и обратно, как будто здесь крылась какая-то загадка. — И он ее везде бросает? Прямо вот так в коридоре? Вроде ваш Лэнс — парень довольно аккуратный. Мы у него в комнате играли в видеоигры, никакого бардака.

— Да, у него какой-то пунктик на этой шкуре. Территорию он ей метит, что ли? Игнорируй, да и все.

Мэтт хмыкнул.

— Да, я думал, это моя сестра странная.

— Мне иногда хочется взять эту шкурищу и выбросить в шлюз, — поделился с ним Кит.

Мэтт поднял со шкуры бумажку, повертел ее в пальцах, нахмурился.

— Тут написано «если ты нашел — бери». Что он хочет этим сказать? Мех жидковатый, но натуральный, на холодных планетах — полезная штука.

— Я уже устал разбираться, что у этого придурка в голове, — вздохнул Кит. — Знаешь что? А забери-ка ты ее в самом деле. Может, он от нее наконец-то решил избавиться.

— Хм, — Мэтт подобрал шкуру и с сомнением повертел ее. — Такое ощущение, что из нее начали шить пальто и бросили… Ну ничего, дошью! Или отдам Никрату в счет карточного долга.

— Отдай, туда ей и дорога, — согласился Кит.

Но на следующее утро, когда Кит после тренировки зашел в столовую, он оказался свидетелем грандиозной перепалки между Лэнсом и Мэттом. Лэнс, краснолицый и встрепанный, наскакивал на Мэтта чуть ли не с кулаками, вопя про грабеж среди бела дня и поруганную честь.

— Ты про шкуру, что ли?! — защищался Мэтт. — Там же написано было! Нашел — бери! Ну, я и взял!

— Как будто она про тебя там лежала! — вопил Лэнс. — Понимать надо, что просто так шкура на полу валяться не будет! Мало того, что ты Аллуру увести пытаешься…

— Секундочку! — нахмурилась Аллура. — Мэтт никуда меня не уводил, не так ли, Мэтт?

Кит только хлопнул ладонью по лицу. Надо было догадаться. Ну конечно, Лэнс почему-то решил спровоцировать Мэтта на скандал из-за Аллуры, и сделал это со своей обычной грацией и интеллектом.

— Там правда была такая записка, — проинформировал Кит максимально жестким тоном, потому что выкрутасы Лэнса ему порядком надоели. — «Нашел — бери». Мэтт взял. И не надо на него нападать, потому что сам запутался в своих дурацких играх.

— Так его, Кит! — воскликнула Пидж, которая на сей раз явно была на стороне брата.

— Да, Лэнс, ты в этот раз как-то пережал, — подтвердил Ханк.

— Я ничего не понимаю… — устало пробормотал Широ.

Лэнс между тем побагровел, подошел к Киту и ткнул его в грудь.

— А ты! — воскликнул он. — Если ты там был, почему не отобрал шкуру у Мэтта?!

— С чего бы я ее отбирал? — нахмурился Кит. — Ты сам оставил ее первому встречному!

— Не любому первому встречному! — прошипел Лэнс. — В следующий раз — отбери шкуру, если ее возьмет кто-то левый!

— И не подумаю, — холодно ответил Кит. — Заботься о ней сам. И не бросай, где попало.

К удивлению Кита, на глазах Лэнса выступили самые настоящие злые слезы.

— Слушай, а вот сейчас палку перегнул ты, — воскликнул Ханк. — Ладно, Мэтт, но что если бы кто из галра подобрал? И не вернул?

Пришлось Киту неохотно пообещать, что так уж и быть, в следующий раз он не будет пассивным наблюдателем, если шкуру попытается взять кто-то другой. При условии, что Лэнс не будет раскидывать ее, словно мусор.

— Ладно, — пробурчал Лэнс. — Хочешь, чтобы сложил аккуратно, сложу аккуратно! Но учти, что я еще иду на компромисс! Мои культурные традиции требуют другого!

— Ну конечно, — Кит только закатил глаза, но ничего больше не сказал.

Он чувствовал, что с этой шкурой творится какая-то фигня: Лэнс из-за нее вел себя крайне нелогично, а остальные члены экипажа ему почему-то потакали. Но Киту неловко было признаваться, что он каким-то образом упустил то, о чем знали все остальные. Опять небось будет как с кричалкой для Вольтрона.

Все же он сделал себе мысленную пометку при случае осторожно расспросить про шкуру у Широ — но так, чтобы не спровоцировать часовую лекцию о важности социальных взаимодействий.

Пока же он решил спустить ситуацию на тормозах.

И зря, потому что следующим шкуру нашел Коливан.

Это произошло уже после следующей большой операции: Коливан задержался в Замке, обсуждая дележку захваченной техники — что сразу пойдет Клинкам, что достанется Сопротивлению, что (немного, но самое интересное!) отправится Ханку, Пидж и Корану на их проекты по починке замка и, возможно, созданию разумного супероружия, Кит не вникал.

Затем Коливан отпустил своих помощников, а Кита попросил остаться.

— Я хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить, — сказал он.

И достал из большой сумки, с которой явился на совещание, знакомый предмет — Лэнсову шкуру. Она была аккуратно свернута, даже перевязана белой ленточкой. За ленточку снова была заткнута записка.

Кит вспомнил вопли Лэнса и свое собственное обещание забрать шкуру, если увидит ее в руках у галра. Но то у галра, а то у Коливана! И вообще, Лэнс же в свою очередь пообещал следить… видимо, он внял увещеваниям Кита в каком-то не том смысле, если принять во внимание бантик.

— Здесь кое-что написано, — сказал Коливан, — и я думаю, что невольно перехватил эту посылку. Я понял это не сразу.

— А где вы ее нашли? — поинтересовался Кит.

— В мужском туалете около конференц-зала. Она лежала на раковине у дальней кабинки.

Блин, Лэнс, ну додумался!

— Это Лэнса, — вздохнул Кит.

— Я догадался, — Коливан хранил невозмутимое выражение лица. — Запах сложно было не опознать.

— Неужели у галра все-таки настолько сильное обоняние… — начал Кит.

— Ненамного сильнее, чем у землян. Понюхай, — Коливан сунул шкуру ему под нос.

В самом деле, она слегка пахла водорослями и кокосовым маслом: запах, который Кит привык ассоциировать с Лэнсом.

— Если твой товарищ не хочет, чтобы его засекали за десять метров, посоветуй ему пользоваться продуктами без отдушки, — между тем продолжал Коливан. — Тем более, что они полезнее для кожи.

Киту пришлось прикусить язык чтобы не фыркнуть, услышав из уст лидера Клинков совет по уходу за телом. Но Коливан уже показывал ему записку.

Она гласила: «Тому, кто найдет. НЕ МЭТТУ. (слова «не Мэтту» были трижды подчеркнуты.) И если вы не знаете, чье это, это тоже НЕ ВАМ! И не тебе, Пидж, хватит меня троллить!»

— Поскольку я знаю, чье это, выходит, что я удовлетворяю требованиям к адресату посылки, — произнес Коливан. — Поэтому я забрал ее. Но, обдумав, решил, что имело место непонимание. Эта ситуация больше всего напоминает брачный обряд, который соблюдают некоторые расы шейпшифтеров и даже ряд галранских племен. Они дарят предмету обожания шкуру своей недавней добычи.

— Ну, это не про Лэнса, — отмахнулся Кит. — Он сказал, что эта шкура ему от родителей досталась. По-моему, она ему надоела просто, и он ее пытается мне навязать. Может быть, в ней блохи.

— А, то есть я был прав и шкура предназначалась тебе, — сделал вывод Коливан и протянул шкуру Киту.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Кит замахал руками. Ему пришло в голову кое-что забавное. — Знаете… я не могу поручиться, что Лэнс правда так не заигрывал. Он уже давно пытается себе кого-то найти.

К ужасу Кита, несколько секунд Коливан, казалось, раздумывал.

— Увы, — сказал он, и в его голосе явственно звучало сожаление. — В таком случае я вынужден буду отказаться.

Ужас был мгновенно забыт; мысленно Кит взвыл от восторга. Наконец-то Лэнс получит по заслугам!

— Думаю, вам надо это самому ему сказать.

Коливан серьезно кивнул.

— Разумеется.

Потом чему-то улыбнулся уголком рта.

На следующее утро в столовой Кит наблюдал совершенно потрясающую сцену. Неприлюдную: Кит застал ее только потому, что явился к завтраку одним из первых. И увидел, как Коливан с поклоном протянул Лэнсу шкуру, по-прежнему перевязанную лентой.

— Прошу прощения, Красный паладин, — проговорил лидер Клинков своим звучным спокойным голосом, — но я не могу принять твое предложение. Оно очень лестно, поскольку ты храбрый воин и надежный товарищ, а о твоей красоте можно даже не говорить, настолько она очевидна. Но разница в возрасте между нами слишком велика, особенно если принять во внимание также разницу культур. В разгар войны будет почти невозможно строить мост над такой пропастью.

Кит ожидал, что Лэнс покраснеет, как помидор, и разорется, но Лэнс выслушивал все это, белый, как полотно, и даже вытянулся по струнке. Приняв шкуру, он выдавил из себя:

— Большое спасибо за такт, Коливан, и… извините, я не хотел…

— Я догадывался, что это ошибка, — приподнял бровь Коливан. — Но не хотел рисковать обидеть землян, нарушив ваши обычаи.

— Знаете что? — Лэнс очаровательно улыбнулся. — А ведь в других обстоятельствах можно было бы, наверное, попробовать?

Как ни странно, Коливан улыбнулся в ответ тоже.

— При других обстоятельствах — несомненно.

Ханк, незаметно подошедший к Киту во время этой сцены, смахнул слезу и проговорил театральным шепотом:

— А Коливан, между прочим, традиционную галранскую форму вежливого отказа произнес, со всеми наворотами! Ох расстарался!

Что-то странное всколыхнулось в душе Кита; он развернулся и покинул столовую со скоростью брошенного ножа.

На следующее утро, едва выйдя из своей комнаты, Кит обнаружил странный ящик. Первым движением его души было рубануть ящик баярдом, но он вовремя заметил на нем зеленую иконку с рожицей Пидж.

«Потрогай меня!» — было написано под мордочкой.

Кит аккуратно коснулся маленького сенсорного экрана и сразу же отдернул руку. Серьезных проблем он от изобретения Пидж не ожидал, но мелкого пранка — как пить дать.

Однако никакого пранка не случилось. Вместо этого металлический ящик раскрылся как цветок. Внутри лежала свернутая шкура с уже потрепанным со вчерашнего дня бантиком. Сверху — еще одна записка.

Поняв, что на сей раз уж точно не отвертеться, Кит поднял ее и прочел. Там было написано:

«Кит! Оставляю эту шкуру специально, чтобы ты ее нашел и спрятал! Я пытаюсь последний раз! Если не хочешь иметь с ней — и со мной — дела, то так и скажи, а не притворяйся, что ты ничего не понимаешь!»

— Но я правда ничего не понимаю, — вслух возмутился Кит.

Никто в пустом коридоре ему не ответил.

Почти… потому что под запиской Лэнса медленно проступили слова совсем другим почерком, беглым и едва разборчивым: «Блин, Кит, серьезно?! Если ты спрячешь шкуру — это значит, что ты согласен стать его парнем! Только не говори, что я тебе сказала, я обещала Ханку не вмешиваться».

Кит моргнул.

Поглядел на записку еще раз. Слова не изменились.

Ну, Лэнс! Что это за прихоть вообще? Если на Кубе все так делают, так надо было сказать, а не пытаться объясниться намеками! Конечно, Кит сейчас оставит эту шкуру валяться тут и пойдет по своим делам — еще не хватало строить отношения, когда на каждом шагу придется играть в угадайку!

Кит схватил шкуру и торопливо запихнул ее под матрас своей кровати. Матрас взгорбился — ну да не беда. Сам он пулей вылетел из комнаты, пересек несколько шагов до комнаты Лэнса и забарабанил ему в дверь.

Лэнс открыл: еще в пижаме и с зубной пастой в уголке рта.

Он выглядел так невероятно мило, и Кит, не тратя времени на обсуждения, просто поцеловал его. Судя по реакции Лэнса, он поступил совершенно правильно.

**6б.**

Где-то Лэнс то ли слышал, то ли читал: никто не говорит «я хочу тебя простить», если в самом деле простил.

Правда, он не помнил, что конкретно говорил Киту в ангаре и в каких выражениях: от стресса тот разговор стерся из памяти, подернулся туманом. Помнил, там было что-то о доверии, а не о прощении. Но в случае с Китом это примерно одно и то же.

Он не соврал Киту, когда говорил, что по-прежнему ему доверяет. Умом Лэнс искал и не находил в действиях Кита состава преступления. Кит не знал, что подбирает на пляже; он был ребенком; никто не виноват, это судьба…

Но все-таки как разом взять и перечеркнуть ненависть, которая за годы улеглась под сердцем тупой болью?

Лэнс старался жить нормально, быть веселым. Но все-таки ему иногда снилось в кошмаре, что он идет по Комодоро-Ривадавии и срывает со столбов объявления Вероники: «Пропало пальтишко из искусственного меха, стилизовано под тюленью шкуру, прошу вас, сообщите в полицейский участок такой-то, ребенок не может без него заснуть».

Такова была наивная попытка Вероники вернуть утраченное: она не хотела писать, что шкура была настоящая, чтобы ее не привлекли за контрабанду.

Надо отдать должное добрым аргентинцам: за те несколько недель, что висело объявление, указанный полицейский участок завалили тонной пальтишек, плащиков и платьиц на детей разной степени взрослости и сделанных из самых разных материалов. Все их потом отдали в детские дома.

Вероника ничего не сказала тогда Лэнсу об этих поисках, чтобы не внушать ему ложную надежду. Но он все равно узнал: одно из объявлений оказалось как раз рядом со школой-пансионатом, куда пристроила его Вероника (она много работала, но на выходные всегда забирала Лэнса).

Сон об этих объявлениях снился Лэнсу в школе, снился и в Гарнизоне.

Когда они отправились в космос, сон пропал.

А теперь возобновился, но только с объявлений смотрело лицо Кита.

Неудивительно, что собрать Вольтрон получалось через раз.

Опять же, Лэнс был готов к тому, что никакого слияния вообще не получится, что разрыв между ним и Китом прошел слишком глубоко. Он готов был преодолевать его всеми силами, а если не получится, даже уйти из команды.

Вместо этого первая же тренировка, осторожно предложенная Китом, оказалась успешной: они соединились легко, без малейшего напряжения духа.

А вот на второй раз, во время битвы, не получилось.

Хорошо, что битва была несерьезная: разборка с остатками галранских вооруженных сил, которые решили, что «смерть лучше бесчестья» или еще какую хрень.

Когда Вольтрон распался, Пидж ругнулась, а Кит не сказал ничего. Просто скомандовал:

— Перемена планов! Лэнс и Ханк, заходите с флангов, Пидж, на тебе мелочь. Я активирую телепортацию и прорежу их флагман насквозь.

М-да. Лэнс даже не знал, что Кит так может.

Но у него получилось: Черный лев вспыхнул голубым светом, расставив крылья, словно карающий ангел, и вихрем пронесся сквозь тяжелый галранский крейсер, разрубив его пополам зажатым в челюстях клинком.

Черт, если бы паладины знали об этом в самом начале, когда единственный малый крейсер Сендака задал им столько хлопот!

После боя Кит не сказал ни слова упрека, и Лэнсу стало стыдно. «В следующий раз все получится! — пообещал он. — Я ведь уже могу...»

Ночью он принял снотворное, чтобы не лежать без сна и не думать об объятиях Кита, о запахе его волос — и чтобы не снилось его лицо, глядящее с каждого столба.

И действительно, на следующий день Вольтрон собрался нормально! Но при попытке отвлечь Веблума от мертвой луны, с которой не успевала эвакуироваться научная база, Кит отдал Лэнсу и Пидж команду одновременно использовать пушки на левой и правой руках. Для этого нужно было объединиться в едином порыве — «углубленная интеграция», как называл это Ханк. Обычно огненное упрямство Кита подталкивало их всех вперед легко и весело, будто хлопок между лопаток на финише марафона. Но в этот раз Лэнса словно кинуло прочь, неприятие словно ожгло изнутри.

Он даже толком не мог сказать, что это было.

Но Вольтрон рассыпался, и Красный лев полетел, кувыркаясь, в космическую ночь.

Кит спас его. Опять. И ничего не сказал о том, что случилось, даже на брифинге. Опять.

Зато Аллура высказала все, что думала.

— Когда ты, в конце концов, простишь его?! — воскликнула она с возмущением в синих глазах. — Лэнс, я представляю, как тебе больно было потерять всех своих родных, но Кит не Лотор и не Заркон, он не…

— Я знаю, — перебил ее Лэнс. — И не знаю, Аллура! Мне кажется, что уже простил, но… — он задохнулся, пытаясь справиться со слезами, которые предательски подступили словно из ниоткуда. — Я… может быть, если бы шкура выросла.

Аллура участливо коснулась его руки.

— А она может вырасти?

Лэнс вздохнул.

— Веро говорит, что да. Нам нужно просто больше времени проводить вместе. Синхронизироваться, как она выразилась.

И он проводил. Даже оборачивал плечи шкуркой под скафандром. Толку это не давало. Ему даже начало казаться, что Вероника придумала это ему в утешение, чтобы он совсем не спятил от тоски и одиночества.

Но решающая битва изменила все.

...Они до последнего не думали, что Хаггар и Лотор смогут объединиться: слишком уж много ненависти стояло между матерью и сыном. Но каким-то образом это произошло, и под конец флот Коалиции вынужден был противостоять объединенному флоту обломков галранской империи и алтейских колоний, втайне выпестованных Лотором.

Вот и говорите после этого, что у вселенной нет чувства юмора.

И самое страшное, что, пока Кит и Аллура сражались с Хаггар, а Пидж и Ханк с помощью «Атласа» сдерживали гигантских роботов Хаггар, Лэнс был вынужден биться с Лотором, который тоже сидел в гигантском роботе.

Правда, его задача была не убить бывшего принца. Хотя бы просто продержаться.

Красный лев вспышкой метался вокруг огромной мехи, пока Лотор зубоскалил:

— Как же, как же, меч, который не хочет, чтобы его держали! На что ты надеешься, Красный?

Лэнс ни на что не надеялся. Рубка искрила: Лэнс давно отключил все сигналы тревоги, потому что они только мешали, но оборудование теперь начало буквально вспыхивать от перегрузки. Хранитель огня, тоже мне.

Красный реагировал на его команды резко, дергано, словно собирая последние силы. Лэнс уже отбросил всякую надежду выйти из этого живым. Он хотел только потянуть время, может быть, дать остальным возможность отступить, перегруппироваться, ударить снова. В конце концов, из всех паладинов Лэнс самый заменяемый — особенно теперь, когда из-за него они не могут собрать Вольтрон.

В этот момент фиолетовая вспышка полыхнула на самой грани сознания, и Лэнсу показалось, что Красный вздрогнул. Кит! Что-то случилось с Китом!

Внезапно ожил наушник, отключенный Лэнсом от всех лишних звуков, кроме приоритетного канала, и заговорил голосом Хаггар:

— Глупцы из Коалиции! Ваш Черный паладин пал. Сдавайтесь.

...На секунду Лэнс забыл себя. Он забыл, что он на Красном льве, который, конечно, правая рука Вольтрона, но не сам Вольтрон. Он забыл, что Лотор сидит внутри огромного и мощного робота, сделанного из межмирового сплава, и что до сих пор Лэнс мог самое большее уклоняться от его атак, не нанеся даже самого малого урона, а его собственный лев на последнем издыхании.

Все, что он знал — Лотор мешает ему добраться до Кита.

Прекрасного, смелого, самоотверженного Кита, которого Лэнс любил больше жизни уже много лет, и кому какое дело, была или не была тому причиной шкура? И кому какое дело, о чем там Лэнс тосковал или грезил десятилетним мальчиком в квартире своей старшей сестры. Все это прошлое. Есть только одно ослепительное, огненное, невозвратимое «сейчас», в котором Лэнс просто обязан…

Он стал огнем, стал космическим ветром. Его лев окутал лоторовского робота пламенем, прошил смертельной радиацией. Робот слепо отшатнулся, взмахнув руками, но Лэнс знал, что это ненадолго — Лотор сейчас опомнится, эту меху не возьмешь так просто, тут нужен весь Вольтрон.

Зато самого Лотора — очень даже возьмешь.

И, собрав все силы, Лэнс потянулся через этот огонь в туманное астральное пространство, куда они попадали всего пару раз. Вытолкнул туда себя и Лотора вместе.

— Где я?! — Лотор перепуганно озирался в прошитой звездами темноте.

Его белая шевелюра висела спутанными сосульками, лицо лоснилось от пота: видно, бой и ему дался непросто, несмотря на всю браваду. Лэнс испытал мимолетную гордость собой.

«В море», — хотел ответить Лэнс.

Но не смог, потому что был тюленем, а тюлени не разговаривают. Его длинное сильное тело вспыхнуло тем же смертоносным огнем и обернулось вокруг Лотора почти объятием. И Лотор закричал — в отличие от робота, у него не было брони.

***

Кит отчаянно выругался.

Экраны Черного вырубились: ни света, ни радиосвязи. Лев кувыркался в пустоте, и Кит мог видеть только то, что мелькало перед глазницами гигантского робота. Так, осколки калейдоскопа: то серебристый робот Хаггар, то Синяя львица, почему-то пылающая таким же ослепительным синим сиянием — это вообще нормально?!

А потом он… нет, наверное, ему показалось. Он увидел Красного, мчащегося им на выручку, окутанного пламенем. Лев то пропадал, то появлялся в поле зрения Черного, с каждым мигом становясь больше, — а потом вдруг огромная морда Красного оказалось у Черного прямо перед глазами. Носы львов соприкоснулись, и бешеное кувыркание Черного прекратилось. Внезапно стало так тихо и спокойно: идеальный островок безмятежности среди хаоса.

«Последний удар, — отчетливо услышал Кит в этой тишине голос Лэнса. — Ты и я. Вместе. Нас должно хватить».

Пульт Черного с жужжанием ожил под руками Кита.

В эту секунду Кит без тени сомнения понял — или узнал откуда-то, — что Лэнс наконец простил его окончательно. Его захлестнула волна эйфории; он готов был на что угодно и знал, что все, на что он готов, он сможет выполнить.

Он схватился за рычаги Черного.

— Давай, мой милый, — взмолился он. — Поднажмем!

И тогда Лев стал вокруг него, и он стал в сердце льва, и они стали одним, и они стали черной космической ночью. Так, ночью и огнем, они ударили в сердце Хаггар.

«Аллура! — снова Кит услышал голос Лэнса, но совсем не в наушнике. — Давай!»

Что должна была дать Аллура, Кит не знал. Только Синий лев вспыхнул сверхновой — и вдруг все закончилось.

Три льва остались висеть в пустоте, обессиленные, почти лишенные энергии. Хаггар и ее робота нигде не было.

Кит тряхнул головой, в ушах звенело. Он потянулся включить связь, вызвать остальных, спросить, как они. Особенно — как Лэнс?

В этот момент кто-то постучал в левую глазницу льва. Просто постучал: тук-тук.

Кит вскинул голову, уже догадываясь, что ничего хорошего этот стук не предвещает.

Но он увидел только дружелюбную морду огромного пылающего алым тюленя. Он был размером, наверное, с два или три алтейских шаттла, висел прямо перед Черным львом в космической пустоте и даже и не думал замерзать или задыхаться в вакууме.

У тюленя были знакомые синие глаза.

— Лэнс?.. — ошарашенно спросил Кит.

Тюлень снова ткнулся лбом в стекло. Потом развернулся — и только его и видели.


	5. 7А—7Б

**7а.**

Быть парнем Лэнса оказалось не так сложно, как Кит боялся. В общем-то, между ними почти ничего не изменилось. Они по-прежнему до хрипоты спорили над планами атаки, Лэнс по-прежнему за шкирку выволакивал его из тренировочного зала спать и есть и по-прежнему доставал Кита неуместными шутками.

Только теперь, если Киту очень уж хотелось, чтобы Лэнс немного помолчал, он мог его поцеловать, да и засыпали они чаще вместе, чем по отдельности. И, как правило, после весьма и весьма удовлетворительного секса. Кит даже поверить не мог, что с Лэнсом оказалось так хорошо.

Сложности начались тогда, когда они решили съехаться. Ну или не то чтобы решили официально — просто Кит заметил, что все больше его шмоток оседает в комнате Лэнса и предложил перетащить остальное.

— Хорошо, — согласился Лэнс. — Только подожди, я сейчас масочку сделаю и пойду Ханку на камбузе помогу. Пока меня не будет, перекладывай.

Кит пожал плечами.

— А ты что, боишься, что мы тут вдвоем не развернемся? — спросил он.

Но Лэнс уже закрылся в туалете и врубил воду, так что Кит его не слышал.

Разумеется, Кит не стал ждать, пока он закончит с масочкой. Они с Широ договорились вечером потренироваться, и Кит не собирался это пропускать. Учитывая их занятость (а теперь еще и отношения с Лэнсом), им редко выпадало просто пообщаться с глазу на глаз. Совместные тренировки — у них это было святое еще с Академии.

До после тренировки Кит тоже переезд откладывать не собирался: он знал, что Широ его загоняет, и ноги потом будут как желе.

Так что он в два счета дошагал до своей собственной каюты и схватил все остальное барахло — как раз охапка уместилась в руки. В последний момент он вспомнил о Лэнсовой шкуре, так и лежавшей у него под матрасом. Кит так ее и не развернул, только сдвинул под подушку, чтобы спать стало повыше.

Можно было ее, конечно, тут и оставить, но после битвы за Землю они наконец-то решили заново укомплектовать экипаж Замка — из персонала Гарнизона. А это значило, что каюты, да еще так близко к мостику, были в дефиците. Коран говорил, что хочет разместить по соседству с паладинами по крайней мере две вахты. Может быть, здесь поселят Веронику или — ха! — даже Адама. Если он, конечно, согласится подняться на борт. У них там с Широ до сих пор какие-то невыясненные отношения...

Кит положил на кровать стопку своих вещей (марморский костюм, запасная лейтенантская форма, две купленные пару дней назад в сэконде черные футболки, подаренная Лэнсом шелковая пижама и два декоративных ножа, совершенно бесполезных в бою, но очень красивых), достал из-под матраса шкуру и водрузил ее сверху. Вот так, если прижать подбородком, то ничего он даже не уронит… лишь бы ножи между складок не выскользнули.

Ничего не выскользнуло: Кит вошел в свою новую каюту с нетронутой стопкой и, немало гордясь собой, водрузил ее на постель.

Тут же раздался вопль, от которого Кит подскочил на месте, обернулся и схватился за баярд — сзади стоял инопланетный монстр!

Хорошо, что ударить не успел: монстр продолжал вопить, и только боевой опыт Кита и привычка ждать от Лэнса подвоха позволила ему распознать в этом чудовище своего психованного партнера.

— Лэнс, какого хрена?! — зло воскликнул Кит.

Но его раздражение уже успокаивалась: прилепленная на лицо Лэнса тканевая маска, изображавшая какую-то инопланетную тварь, делала Лэнса особенно комичным, а комичный Лэнс, как с удивлением обнаружил Кит какое-то время назад, всегда гасил его гнев и прочие неприятные эмоции.

Лэнс же, наоборот, возбух сильнее.

— Это я какого хрена?! Это я?! Ну, знаешь! — вдруг он словно принял какое-то решение и резко развернулся на пятках, уставившись в голую стену. — Ладно. Ладно. Спокойно. Я ничего не видел. Будем считать, что ничего не было. Я же просил тебя подождать!

— Что подождать? У меня тренировка с Широ!

— Ну конечно! — с горечью воскликнул Лэнс. — Ну конечно тренировка с Широ важнее, чем моя шкура! Ты даже спрятать ее не мог как следует?!

— Если она тебе так не нравится, может, мне ее из шлюза выкинуть?

— Ки-ит! Шутки у тебя!.. Или... ты правда что ли? Тебе так сложно?

Кит вздохнул. Конечно, ему было не сложно.

— Ладно, — сказал он мрачно. — Тогда стой так, я сейчас спрячу.

Не долго думая, Кит запихнул шкуру в ящик встроенного в стену комода — тот, который был отведен для его собственного нижнего белья (трех пар). Кит почему-то не сомневался, что рано или поздно как минимум половина этого ящика тоже достанется Лэнсу, потому что его собственный был забит до отказа.

— Я слышал, как ты выдвигаешь ящик! Кит, ну пожалуйста, отнесись к этому серьезно!

Кит закатил глаза, хоть Лэнс и не мог этого видеть. Черному паладину положено уважать все безобидные традиции, особенно традиции членов своей команды. В том числе традиции своего парня, даже такие идиотские. Если бы Широ видел и слышал его сейчас, наверное, дал бы ему легкий подзатыльник.

— Ладно, сейчас перепрячу! Иди, ты там вроде хотел Ханку с чем-то помочь?

Плечи Лэнса слегка расслабились.

— Спасибо, Кит. Мне это правда очень важно.

Он вышел.

Кит, разумеется, и не подумал куда-то перекладывать шкуру. Уважение уважением, но не так уж и много в этой комнате подходящих мест. Если Лэнс решит порыться в его ящике с нижним бельем, это его проблемы.

Но Лэнс в ящике с его бельем не рылся. Он вообще больше шкуру не упоминал, и жизнь текла по-прежнему. Уживаться в одной каюте оказалось неожиданно легко, даже естественно. Наверное, потому, что ложились они в одно время, а вставал Кит раньше и успевал принять душ, когда Лэнс еще даже не начинал ворочаться с боку на бок. А еще потому, что обниматься в кровати перед сном или даже просто валяться рядом и читать каждый со своего планшета было удивительно приятно.

Кит совсем забыл о шкуре и о тех тучах, которые она иногда приводила на их небосвод. Конечно, он иногда зацеплялся за нее взглядом, когда доставал трусы или пижаму, но старался не обращать внимание.

И тут, недели через две после начала их уже полностью совместной жизни и через неделю после битвы за Землю, грянул гром.

Кит, уставший после брифинга с Аллурой, Широ, генералом Сандой, Сэмом Холтом, Коливаном и еще несколькими лидерами коалиции, вошел в комнату, еле волоча ноги. Как он ненавидел эти чертовы переговоры, кто бы знал! Лучше дайте ему десять флотов галра… ну ладно, восемь.

Лэнс же подскочил с кровати как ураган, кинулся ему на шею и осыпал лицо Кита поцелуями.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!

— За что? — оторопел Кит.

— Ну это ведь ты предложил, чтобы нам дали неделю увольнительных? Я знал, что ты!

— Вообще-то… — Кит откашлялся. — Это была идея Аллуры. Широ предложил три дня, но они с Кораном очень хотят посмотреть Землю. Очевидно, она напоминает им Алтею.

— М-да… — Лэнс слегка сдулся. — Ну… Тоже хорошо! Здорово, я тебя, наконец, к морю свожу, с семьей познакомлю!

— Вообще-то, я хотел заняться инспекцией противокосмической обороны…

— Не-не-не! — Лэнс помотал у него под носом пальцем. — Я не допущу, чтобы мой командир профессионально выгорел! А тем более мой парень. Так что ты едешь со мной на Кубу! Ух, наплаваемся! Кстати, не забудь шкуру захватить, она мне понадобится.

Еще секунду назад Кит искренне радовался энтузиазму Лэнса и предвкушал весьма и весьма приятный вечер — да и приятную неделю, что греха таить. Но при этих словах он почувствовал, что его охватывает тупое, как неточеный боевой топор, раздражение.

Во-первых, перспектива встречи с семьей Лэнса его не очень радовала — и вовсе не потому, что его пу… у него вызвало опасение знакомство с родителями. Просто это та самая семья, которая навязала Лэнсу какое-то средневековое язычество на почве дурацкой шкуры, и кто знает, какие еще обряды они заставят их соблюдать?..

Кита все это уже порядком достало. Ладно, он готов был Лэнсу поначалу подыграть, даже проникся преимуществами этого его обычая: подбросил шкуру под дверь — и не надо объясняться, нет всей это неловкости. Но к чему это теперь, когда отношения уже устоялись?

— Знаешь что? — сказал Кит, стараясь замаскировать раздражение и чувствуя, что ему это не очень удается. — Может, хватит? Сначала было еще ничего, но последнее время… Давай ты сам будешь следить за своей шкурой.

С этими словами он подошел к ящику комода, открыл его, достал шкуру и протянул ее Лэнсу, широко при этом зевнув.

Никто, однако, шкуру у него не забрал.

Открыв глаза после зевка, Кит увидел, что Лэнс стоит и смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Ты ее мне отдаешь? — спросил Лэнс странным тоном.

— Угу, отдаю. Уж извини, надоело с ней возиться. Обрати внимание, что я тебя следовать галранским традициям не заставлял.

Лэнс дерганно кивнул.

— Ну вот, — Кит почувствовал под собой твердую почву. — А мог бы. Что бы ты делал, если бы Кролия вызвала тебя на ритуальный поединок?

Не ожидая ответа на этот риторический вопрос, Кит бросил шкуру в Лэнса. Тот, разумеется, поймал: они давно автоматически ловили все, что кидали друг другу.

Теперь руки Кита освободились, можно было доставать пижаму и идти чистить зубы.

Когда, со свежепочищенными зубами и в пижаме Кит вышел из туалета, Лэнса в комнате не было, как и его куртки на крюке. Кита это не насторожило: время еще детское, мало ли куда Лэнс мог отправиться. Тем более сейчас, когда Замок стоял около Гарнизона. У него же осталась с прежних лет куча приятелей.

Кит рухнул на кровать и заснул.

Проснулся он от того, что звонил телефон. В каюте по-прежнему было пусто.

— Да? — не до конца проснувшись, пробормотал Кит в трубку.

— Что ты сделал с моим братом?! — рявкнул в трубку голос Вероники.

— Что?! — сон слетел моментально.

— Почему он сказал мне, что между вами все кончено и он возвращается в море?!

— Что значит кончено?! — у Кита разом похолодели руки и ступни, в ушах зазвенело, как от удара. — Какое море? Он поехал на Кубу?!

— Если бы! Что. Ты. Натворил?

— Да ничего! Все нормально было! — Кит хотел добавить «да он просто пошутил, ты же знаешь Лэнса», но слова застряли в горле. Чем-чем, а отношениями Лэнс не шутил никогда.

И вдруг он вспомнил. Вспомнил, какими глазами смотрел на него Лэнс, прижимая к груди шкуру.

— Ну… я просто сказал ему, что мне надоело его дурацкое меховое пальто прятать?

В трубке поселилось молчание.

— И? — спросила Вероника после напряженной паузы.

— И отдал ему, конечно!

Снова пауза.

— Я тебя убью, — мрачно пообещала Вероника. — Я знаю, что мой брат идиот, но он такого не заслужил! Ты мог ему нормально сказать, что хочешь расстаться?! Свидание прощальное устроить, что-нибудь…

— Стой-стой-стой! — у Кита появилось ощущение, что он проваливается то ли в кошмар, то ли в какую-то сюрреалистическую книжку. — Я не хочу расставаться с Лэнсом! Я… — слова застряли у него в горле: он даже Лэнсу не говорил еще, что его любит, не мог же он сказать это первой его сестре? — Говорю, у нас все хорошо было! Мы на Кубу вместе собирались! В чем проблема вообще с этой шкурой?! Лучше бы я ее правда из шлюза выкинул!

Вероника задохнулась в трубке.

— Так ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю что?! — раздраженно воскликнул Кит. — Что?!

Неожиданно Вероника расхохоталась прямо в трубку.

Ну все! Хватит!

Кит раздраженно сбросил вызов и еле удержался, чтобы не кинуть телефон об стену. Сейчас он пойдет, разыщет Лэнса и раз и навсегда разберется, что это за херня с ним творится, о чем в курсе все, кроме Кита!

***

Ты идешь по пыльной, выжженной солнцем дороге. Ты хорошо знаешь эту дорогу; она ведет в сторону Гарнизона. Или, может быть, от него. Смотря в какую сторону идти.

Что-то внутри тебя знает, насколько это глупо. Ведь все равно придется вернуться. Вольтрон нужен вселенной, а ты нужен Вольтрону…

Или нет, не нужен? Широ может стать опять Черным паладином, ну и что, что он передал Черного Киту, чтобы больше заниматься стратегией и политикой — как передал, так и заберет обратно. А Красный до сих пор любит Кита больше.

И все, и ты можешь опять жить в море. Раз тебе вернули шкуру.

Впрочем, наверное, придется попрощаться с ребятами — Ханком, Пидж, Аллурой… ну и Широ тоже. Они, в отличие от Кита, не разбивали тебе сердце, и не заслуживают, чтобы их бросали вот так.

Ты решаешь позвонить им с Кубы. Когда доберешься туда. Своим ходом.

Ты знаешь, что до моря очень далеко, но особой свободы выбора у тебя как раз и нет. Та часть внутри тебя, которая не думает, тянет и тянет.

Океан вытрет слезы, думаешь ты. Так будет лучше. Лучше быть там, чем здесь.

Хуже всего, что в одной части черепа бьется: «А вдруг он просто не знал? Вдруг он не понял до конца?»

А в другой: «Нет, не может быть».

Это «не может быть», конечно, перевешивает. Селки, которому вернули шкуру, положено уходить в море. Вот ты и идешь.

Ты щуришь глаза. Тонкая высокая фигура как будто идет тебе навстречу. Колышется, колеблется в жарком мареве. А может, это глаза слезятся от пыли.

Нет!.. Ты видишь самого себя.

Это очень странная встреча, на грани сна и яви, возможного и невозможного. Ты идешь от Гарнизона прочь. Другой ты идет навстречу. Оба вы прижимаете к груди шкуры. Ты — взрослую и очень красивую серебристо-серую. Другой ты — маленькую, полудетскую, облезлую. Вы встречаетесь глазами…

Между вами звезды, океан, боль, радость. Вы стоите и смотрите друг на друга.

— Это все из-за Кита, — говоришь ты.

— Конечно, — отвечаешь другой ты. — Но и из-за тебя тоже. Мы же идиоты, правда?

Глаза другого тебя вдруг вспыхивают огнем, а лицо неуловимо меняется, становясь старше и моложе одновременно. Только что этот ты был разбит горем, и вдруг спокоен и счастлив, даже улыбается. Словно новая сущность поселилась в твоем теле.

— Все будет хорошо, — говоришь другой ты. — И здесь, и в других мирах, и где угодно.

А потом продолжаете шагать, каждый в своем направлении.

Конечно, ты сразу же об этой встрече забываешь.

**7б.**

Лэнс пропал.

То есть нет, не пропал. Кит отлично знал, куда он делся: улетел в космос в виде огненного тюленя. Легче от этого знания не становилось.

Хоть бой с Онервой и Лотором оказался решающим, хоть империя галра официально капитулировала, а флот был так же официально распущен, война не завершилась. Кит начинал думать, что, может быть, она не завершится даже при его жизни.

Нужно было объединять разрозненные миры, пострадавшие от многовекового правления Заркона. Нужно было разрешать территориальные споры между бывшими союзниками, вылезшие немедленно, как только исчез общий враг. Нужно было, наконец, разбираться с пиратами и грабителями могил, расплодившимися в остатках империи как мухи в навозной куче. Нужно много чего было делать.

А Киту хотелось только сидеть у лап Красного льва и ждать. Он сам не знал, чего.

Красный лев вернулся на «Атлас» сам и воздвиг защитный барьер. Кит не знал, как это толковать. Может быть, Красный даже его не подпускает, потому что ждет возвращения Лэнса. А может быть, знает, что Лэнс не вернется и уже подыскивает нового паладина.

Он, конечно, не сидел. Он помогал Широ, Аллуре, Сэму Холту и Коливану — уж как мог. Эти четверо проявляли чудеса дипломатии, пытаясь объединить все союзные миры в новую формацию — так называемую Галактическую Коалицию. Кит выступал с речами, если его просили, патрулировал спорные зоны, куда его посылали, и помогал собирать и раздавать гуманитарную помощь, когда натыкался на тех, кто в ней нуждался — то есть почти всегда.

Иногда он, забывшись, тянулся к коммуникатору, чтобы вызвать Лэнса и спросить его о чем-то — а потом спохватывался.

Кит обсудил произошедшее с Аллурой во всех подробностях, много раз. Поначалу она просто разрыдалась на плече у Кита, и все, что он мог — только держать ее в объятиях с застывшим сердцем.

— Это… — наконец проговорила она, когда выплакалась. — Это больше всего похоже на выброс души Лэнса… подпитанный квинтэссенцией Красного льва. Примерно то же самое случилось с Широ, когда он… исчез во время боя с Зарконом. Он перенапрягся так сильно, что его квинтэссенция развоплотила его собственное тело.

— Но… почему ты тогда плачешь? — Кит встряхнул ее за плечи. — Мы ведь вернули Широ! Мы нашли эту фабрику по производству клонов от Хаггар, взяли там новое тело, переписали в него его разум… Значит, нужно сделать то же самое для Лэнса? Клонировать его? Давай, достаточно взять его расческу, или зубную щетку, или…

Аллура замотала головой.

— Душа Широ была в Черном льве. Душа Лэнса… вырвалась наружу. В Красном никого нет. Именно поэтому он поднял защитный барьер.

Кит выругался и ушел, оставив ее одну. Он отказывался в это верить. Он помнил свою встречу с этой огненной сущностью, помнил любовь и ликование; помнил, как без тени сомнений осознал — Лэнс простил его, и теперь все будет хорошо. Неужели это было прощанием?!

Вероника ему тоже не особенно помогла.

— Я даже не представляла, что что-то такое может случиться, — сказала она в ответ на рассказ Кита. — Мы… У нас есть легенды, что раньше жили такие волшебные народы, которые могли превращаться в огонь и принимать форму человека. Наверное, они смогли бы выжить в вакууме — фениксы, некоторые драконы. Но это правда только легенды.

— Может быть, в этих легендах есть доля правды? Может, у вас были такие в роду? — спросил Кит, цепляясь за соломинку.

Вероника покачала головой. Было видно, что она из последних сил старается не заплакать.

— Вряд ли. Мама или бабушка рассказали бы. Они ужасно гордились нашими корнями… Было бы чем гордиться! Чертовы консерваторы! — она врезала кулаком по косяк двери, словно винила свою семью за исчезновение Лэнса. — И еще… — она закусила губу.

— Договаривай, — жестко сказал Кит.

— Мы верим, что наши души после смерти становятся небесными тюленями и плывут среди звезд, — тихо закончила Вероника.

Кит ушел и от нее.

И Аллура, и Вероника любили Лэнса, но обе уже смирились с его уходом. Может быть, потому, что надеяться было слишком больно. Для Кита же иное казалось немыслимым.

Пусть больно, но он готов был сжечь всего себя, потому что в мире без Лэнса он жить отказывался.

Хорошо, что теперь у них была с собой обширная библиотека с Земли, в том числе библиотека фольклора. Кит нашел и прочел в ней о селки все, что только мог найти. Был там и такой способ призыва селки: нужно было выйти на берег моря и выплакать семь слезинок в набегающую волну. Почему именно семь, Кит понятия не имел.

Он спросил об этом Веронику, и она ответила, что количество слезинок не важно — просто поэтическая вольность.

— Оно действительно работает, но не очень точно, — сказала она. — И только тогда, когда плачет тот, кого мы знаем и любим. Можно так позвать мать, ребенка, возлюбленного… такое вот. Это ощущается, как будто тебя тянут за сердце. Без конкретики. Это не телефонный звонок.

— Спасибо, — Кит кивнул и хотел было уже закончить вызов (он разговаривал с ней по комм-линии из рубки Черного льва).

Но Вероника сказала:

— Ты же не собираешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость, типа выйти в космос без забрала и попробовать плакать в вакуум?

Кит замер, потому что именно это он и собирался попробовать. В конце концов, человек может выжить в вакууме без последствий тридцать секунд.

— У тебя слезные протоки замерзнут, и все равно ничего не получится, — заявила практичная даже сейчас Вероника. — И потом, думаю, что тут дело… в родстве стихий, что ли? Где бы сейчас ни был Лэнс, он вряд ли в воде.

Кит вздохнул.

— Хорошо, я учту твое мнение.

— Кит, может быть, тебе поговорить с Широ или…

— Я не суицидален, — оборвал он ее. — Я не собираюсь рисковать неоправданно.

— Зная твои границы оправданного риска, я как-то неспокойна, — с сарказмом сказала она.

Но Кит правда не собирался рисковать… особенно сильно. О каком риске можно говорить, если Черный прилетит к нему по первому зову?

Совершенно никакого риска не было в том, что он герметизировал доспех, выбрался из пасти Черного, оттолкнулся и полетел в пустоту. И летел долго-долго, пока Черный не пропал из виду, и пока не пропало вообще все, кроме звезд.

Тогда Кит раскинул руки, дрейфуя в пустоте.

— Я не плачу, — пробормотал он. — Слышишь, Лэнс?

Он правда не плакал. Он горел.

Вероника права: дело в родстве стихий. Вода к воде, огонь к огню. Может быть, Лэнса притянет к нему за миллиарды миль. Может быть, Кит где-то тут выгорит дотла, и человек, который вернется к Черному льву, уже будет иметь с ним мало общего.


	6. 8А—8Б

**8а.**

Прямая пыльная дорога уходила вдаль к рыжим скалам. Небо от жары казалось скорее белым, чем голубым, горизонт дрожал и плавился. Кит налег на рукояти управления ховером, испытывая мощнейшее чувство дежавю. Если бы была ночь, а не день, все было бы ровно так же, как когда они спасали Широ от недальновидных Гарнизоновских вояк.

Там, по этому маршруту, хижина, доставшаяся ему от отца. Интересно, Лэнс об этом знает? Или он выбрал эту дорогу случайно?

Кит знал, что, если идти в эту сторону, рано или поздно придешь к морю. Дней этак через пятьдесят. Интересно, Лэнс понимает, насколько он далеко от воды?

Или он просто решил добраться до ближайшего города и сесть там на какой-нибудь транспорт? Но зачем идти пешком? Мог бы взять ховер или вызвать такси. Или дождаться рейсового автобуса. Ладно бы Земля лежала в руинах после нападения галра и транспорт бы не ходил, но нашествие Сендака удалось отразить с минимальными потерями, и Кит точно знал, что преподаватели и студенты Гарнизона по-прежнему три раза в неделю ездили в увольнительные. Например, сегодня.

Чертов король драмы.

И все же Кит был неприятно поражен, как далеко Лэнс успел уйти за то короткое время, что он потратил на выяснение отношений с Вероникой. Кит ожидал догнать его гораздо раньше. Вместо этого под ховербайк убегали мили и мили вытоптанной до каменной твердости дороги — и ничего.

Наконец Кит увидел Лэнса. Он ровно и целеустремленно шагал вдоль шоссе, одетый в свои любимые джинсы и футболку с длинными рукавами. Единственной его уступкой жаре стал старый гарнизонный берет без знаков различия. В руках он держал, прижимая к себе, эту свою шкуру.

Кит пронесся мимо него и остановил ховербайк на несколько метров впереди, перегородив дорогу. Лэнс замер. Потом развернулся и решительно пошел в другую сторону, обратно к Гарнизону.

— Эй! — Киту потребовалось приложить усилия, чтобы нагнать его: что-что, а ходить Лэнс умел. — Куда ты?

— Возвращаюсь, — бросил Лэнс. — Я только что сообразил, что не взял с собой воды и забыл все вещи. Надо собраться как следует.

— Ты серьезно решил сбежать?!

Кит схватил его за локоть.

Лэнс обернулся.

— Нет, не серьезно! Кит, я знаю, что ты сейчас начнешь мне говорить, мол, я нужен Вольтрону и все такое, но я не могу! Серьезно, не могу, я не знаю, как ты можешь, после всего, что было, но я не в состоянии вот так просто брать и пытаться летать с тобой...

— Я люблю тебя! — выпалил Кит.

К сожалению, эффект от его признания оказался несколько смазанным, потому что он начал говорить одновременно с Лэнсом.

Лэнс запнулся.

— Ну-ка повтори? — он подозрительно сощурился.

— Я. Люблю. Тебя, — четко и раздельно произнес Кит. — Я не хочу с тобой расставаться. И не хотел.

— Но… — Лэнс сглотнул, голос у него задрожал. — Я не понимаю. Ты же… вернул мне шкуру? Сказал, что тебе надоело? И я подумал — ну да, с самого начала было видно, что тебе не нужна моя шкура, я был идиотом, слишком настаивал, хуже, чем с Аллурой получилось, когда я за ней так ухлестывал, что она стала меня избегать… И, конечно, я не могу тебя обвинять, я сам виноват, я понимаю...

Кит втянул воздух и снова мысленно обозвал себя идиотом.

— Я не это имел в виду! — выпалил он, чтобы прервать этот словесный поток. — Я не понимал, насколько это важно!

— Но я же тебе говорил!

— Нет, не говорил! Ты мне так и не сказал, что ты селки! Ни разу, Лэнс! Я не знал все это время!

Глаза Лэнса медленно-медленно округлились.

— Как это — не знал?.. Весь корабль знал! Клинки Марморы знали, после того, как Коливан мою шкуру нашел! Я выступал в виде тюленя на одном из вольтроновских шоу!

Киту захотелось выругаться. Так вот откуда взялся тот тюлень! А он думал, они его купили в какой-то лавочке, как Кальтенекер.

Вместо этого он нежно, осторожно положил руки на плечи Лэнсу.

— Помнишь, в тот день, когда ты всем признался, что ты оборотень? Я тебе еще не поверил.

Лэнс кивнул.

— Ты увел всех демонстрировать. А я с вами не пошел. После этого ты мне так и не показал.

— Но… но мы это обсуждали сотни раз! И при тебе в том числе! А шкура?! Тебя не насторожило, как я ее все время тебе подсовывал?!

— Вероника мне сказала, что на вашем народе заклятье. Что на некоторых людей оно действует сильнее, и что они не верят в магию, даже когда она у них под носом. А я никогда не верил в магию. И фольклором не интересовался. Я понятия не имел, что значат эти танцы со шкурой, Лэнс! Даже когда Коливан догадался, я ему не поверил! Я даже слово «селки» услышал первый раз четверть часа назад от Вероники!

Кит чувствовал, что говорит с отчаянием и начинает сильнее сжимать плечи Лэнса. Он сознательно постарался расслабить пальцы и отпустить его. Если Лэнс сейчас ему не поверит, или если он решит, что Кит все равно был не прав, игнорируя традиции и обычаи его народа — ведь должен был уважать их, даже если не знал, что это не столько традиции, сколько основополагающие, почти физиологические законы! — то Кит просто не знал, что делать. Лэнс должен ему поверить, понять и дать еще один шанс!

Неожиданно Лэнс расхохотался.

— Что? Лэнс?! — испуганно воскликнул Кит.

Но Лэнс уже обнимал его, так, что шкура оказалась зажатой между ними.

— Я был прав, — пробормотал он в его шею. — В смысле, другой я был прав — мы с ним оба идиоты!

Ничего не понимая, но уже чувствуя неимоверное облегчение, Кит прижал Лэнса к себе теснее, чувствуя запах каменной пыли, пота и знакомый аромат кокосового масла, которым Лэнс не забывал пользоваться ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— И ты вовсе не испытываешь отвращения к моей шкуре? — продолжал допытываться Лэнс.

— Не испытываю. А теперь, когда я знаю, что это часть тебя, тем более.

Лэнс вдруг отстранился, одной рукой продолжая придерживать шкуру, чтобы она не упала, а другой схватив Кита за запястье.

— Тогда пойдем.

Он потянул его прочь с дороги, к скалам.

— Куда пойдем?!

— Тут недалеко есть пещера, я в ней хотел жару переждать.

— А может, вернемся в Гарнизон собирать вещи? У нас отпуск с сегодняшнего дня, ты ведь все еще хочешь на Кубу поехать?

— Потом, — Лэнс поглядел Киту прямо в глаза и облизнулся. Его синие глаза казались прозрачными и жаркими, как небо над пустыней. — Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо на этой шкуре. Давно хотел, но боялся, что ты меня на смех подымешь.

Все возражения тут же вылетели у Кита из головы.

***

Каждый из нас — эпицентр Большого взрыва. Свой собственный мир, своя вселенная.

Когда вселенные встречаются, это тоже может кончиться взрывом, который станет началом нового мира. Или обернется пшиком.

Впрочем, каждый пшик для кого-то взрыв, так? Точно так же между смехом и слезами часто один вдох.

**8б.**

Кит медленно приходил в себя, сражаясь с головокружением. Даже сейчас, лежа ровно на какой-то твердой поверхности, он ощущал тошноту и пульсирующую боль в затылке — классические симптомы обезвоживания. Большинство людей знакомятся с ними после похмелья, но у Кита был другой опыт: он точно знал, что так чувствуешь себя после того, как долго проторчал в скафандре.

Квизнак! Скафандр! Он висел в пустоте среди звезд, ждал Лэнса, а потом… Вырубился? Сколько же прошло времени?

Со стоном Кит сел, обхватив затылок. Волосы казались под пальцами потными и свалявшимися, противно. Вообще все было противно, тошно и серо. Черный, конечно, его спас. Все, как Кит и задумывал. И это хорошо, что он его спас. Он правда был рад этому, он не соврал Веронике, когда сказал, что несуицидален.

Теперь еще немного подождать, пока эта радость пропитает все его существо, — и можно понемногу вставать и возвращаться на «Атлас». Помыть голову, например, не помешает.

Тут Кит осознал, что при всех своих талантах Черный не смог бы снять с него шлем. Как же так?.. Неужели он прилетел с Широ, и Широ видел Кита в таком состоянии?..

Он медленно поднял голову.

Рубка как рубка. Пол, на котором Кит только что лежал. Шлем Кита валялся рядом. Полозья для перемещения кресла. Мирно мерцающая фиолетовым приборная панель. Закутанный в серо-коричневую шкуру Лэнс на ящике с аптечкой и запасами воды.

Кит моргнул.

Лэнс широко ухмыльнулся и сменил позу: только что сидел по-турецки, а теперь опустил обе ноги на пол.

— Вижу, ты меня заметил. На-ка, — он протянул Киту стандартную бутылку с водой, ноль тридцать три литра.

С уже отвернутой крышкой — предусмотрительно.

Но Кит не взял бутылку. Кит перехватил Лэнса за запястье и дернул на себя. И Лэнс, и незнакомая серо-коричневая шкура тут же повалились на Кита и, наверное, нанесли бы ему еще какие-то травмы, если бы Лэнс не перехватил Кита за талию и не оперся об пол свободной рукой.

— Воу-воу, полегче! Ты настолько рад меня видеть? — воскликнул он почти недоверчиво.

Как он мог не верить?! Как?! После всего, через что Кит прошел!

Кит не мог этого сказать. Он просто зарылся в теплое плечо Лэнса — кстати, абсолютно обнаженное под шкурой — и почувствовал, что плачет.

— Кит… Кит, хороший мой… — руки Лэнса гладили его по голове, по плечам — почти не ощутимо через защитный доспех. — Все хорошо. Я здесь. Ты меня позвал — и я пришел. Все будет хорошо. Не переживай ты так.

— Правда? — Кит подумал, что надо отстраниться и посмотреть в лицо Лэнсу, но он только и мог, что прижимать его к себе, вжиматься в него — крепче, крепче, еще крепче. — Ты никуда не уйдешь? Или ты просто навестить? Ты же не астральная сущность? Ты живой, Лэнс?!

— Пока я ждал, когда ты проснешься, я воспользовался здесь гальюном, — сообщил Лэнс с полной серьезностью. — По-моему, это самое главное свидетельство, что я живой.

— И ты не уйдешь?

Кит почувствовал, что Лэнс сам отстраняет его, и, собрав все свое самообладание, позволил ему. Но Лэнс не стал вставать с пола. Он скинул с себя шкуру и набросил ее Киту на плечи.

Шкура совсем не пахла морем и водорослями, как Кит почему-то ожидал. Только озоном. И она была неожиданно тяжелая, словно в нее впечатались все те тюленьи килограммы, которых не доставалось Лэнсу.

И еще в ней стало вдруг тепло и сладко, словно только что принял горячую ванну и решил залезть в постель после долгого дня.

— Это такой ритуал ухаживания селки, — сказал Лэнс. — Когда мы остаемся с людьми по доброй воле. Такое тоже иногда случается. Мы сами отдаем шкуру.

— Насовсем? — не понял Кит.

— Не прямо насовсем… Просто держи ее у себя, а иногда я буду ее просить. И улетать… на день, два, на неделю... не знаю, как получится. Просто я не могу без этого тоже. И без жизни человеком уже не могу — без крема для лица не могу, без сериалов, по горячей еде скучаю. Но и без второй половины себя мне тоже несладко. Понимаешь?

Кит торопливо кивнул.

— Пока ты будешь меня ждать — я сделаю все, чтобы вернуться. Идет?

Ничего больше Кит и не хотел. Может быть, только чтобы Лэнс не сидел голым на холодном полу.

Он взялся за края шкуры и пристроил ее так, чтобы она накрывала их обоих, и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Лэнса.

Но вместо теплых губ в его губы ткнулся край пластиковой бутылки.

— А теперь — пей! Ты слишком долго болтался в этом скафандре! О чем ты думал вообще?

Кит послушно пил воду и думал, что это самая вкусная вода в его жизни.


End file.
